Thank You Sunbae!
by raul.sungsoo12
Summary: Cerita tentang cinta 12 orang namja dan yeoja menemukan tambatan hatinya yang di bantu oleh sunbae mereka. EXO Official Pairing (SuLay, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao) Super Junior Couple
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Hello! (1)

Title :

Thank you _sunbae_!

Author :

ulfarafida

Cast:

EXO Official Pairing

(SuLay, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao)

Super Junior Couple

Other

Genre :

Romance, Humor *mungkin

Rate : T

Summary :

Cerita tentang cinta 12 orang _namja _dan _yeoja _menemukan tambatan hatinya yang di bantu oleh _sunbae _mereka /rada ambigu tolong dimengerti #plak/

Disclaimer :

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi tolong Yesung dan Kyungsoo itu mutlak milik saya oke ! relakan . #dibakarRyeowookKai

Warning :

GS/GENDERSWITCH, typo(s), OOC/Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

Annyeong, ulfarafida imnida *bow, saya author baru d per-FFn an walaupun baca sering, tapi bikin ff jarang hehe

Sekarang datang dengan ff yang gaje tapi ingsyaAllah seru #plak

Maafkan saya ini ff GS, gak tau kenapa pengen bikin GS aja gitu soalnya ukenya pada cantik#plakk dan agak kurang sreg kalau di bikin yaoi. Jadi yang gak suka GS silahkan tekan tombol exit aja yaa, dan ini saya gabungin sama couplenya super junior semoga suka :)

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan _eonnie_ "

"Luhann _eonnie_ _ireona_ "

"Heyy _eonnie palli ireona_ "

"Ishh.. Luhaannnnn !"

"Aish.. _jinjja _kau tidak bangun bangun!"

"Luhan.. Luhann.. LUHAANNNNNN !"

.

_PLAK_

.

"Aissh.. _appo_! Kenapa malah memukulku eoh? Aisshh.."

"Itu ucapan selamat pagiku kepada _saeng _kurang ajar seperti mu! Kenapa tanpa memakai embel-embel _'eonnie' _eoh?" Sahut Luhan –pelaku pemukulan/menjitak/ sang teman sekamarnya tapi sudah di anggap seperi _dosaeng_nya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo -korban jitakan hanya mendengus.

"_Eonnie _saja yang tidur seperti 'kebo'.." ucap Kyungsoo sebari kabur dari kamar mereka berdua sebelum ada serangan bantal dari seorang Xi Luhan.

"Heyy.. beraninya kau! itu tidur _cantik_ku senaknya kau panggil kebo dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajaarrr..!" sahut Luhan dari dalam kamar sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Sesudah mereka sarapan, dua gadis itu sudah bersiap menuju kampus. Mereka mahasiswi di Seoul National University atau biasa disebut SNU, Luhan adalah mahasiswi jurusan _Anthropology_ sedangkan Kyungsoo mahasiswi Kedokteran.

Luhan memakai _skinnyjeans_ dan kaos _V neck_ berwarna _babyblue_ dan blezer yang selaras dengan warna _jeans_nya, di lengannya tersampir tas _Louis Vuitton _berwarna biru. Rambutnya yang pirang ke-emasan di kuncir tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjang nan mulusnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis imut itu memakai _dress _selutut dengan lengan panjang berwarna _peach_. Rambut _darkbrown_nya ia biarkan gerai dengan sedikit keriting di bagian ujungnya. Ia memakai tas _Gucci _berwarna hitam dengan membawa sedikit buku di lengannya.(Jangan di bayangin ntar mimisan)

.

_Ahh.. sungguh cantiknya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-_ah_!Kyungsoo-_ah_!" panggil seseorang di lorong kampus mereka, mereka sontak berhenti dan menoleh.

"ah.. _annyeong sunbae_" sapa mereka berdua sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ishh.. kalian ini tidak usah se_formal_ itu kepadaku, panggil aku Sungmin _eonnie _saja _ne_?". Gadis cantik dan imut dengan pipi agak _chubby_ itu adalah Sungmin ia juga mahasiswi di SNU tepatnya di jurusan _Psychology_ tapi dia sudah semester akhir

"Ah.. _ne sun-_ a-ah maksudku Sungmin _eonnie_" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf Sungmin _eonnie_ apakah _eonnie yeojachingu _Kyuhyun _oppa_?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya menyikut lengan Kyungsoo;

"ah.. _mianhe eon-_."

"iya dia _namjachingu_ ku Kyungsoo-_ya_" sela Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Tettt.. tettt.. teetttt..

"ah.. sudah masuk, aku duluan yah Luhan, Kyungsoo sampai jumpa nanti! _Pa.. pay!_" Sungmin pamit dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"oh.. _ne eonnie_".

"oh ya!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

"_ne_?"

"kalian sangan cantik dan menggemaskan!" seru Sungmin sambil berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Luhan dan Kyunsoo? mereka hanya merona lalu saling berpandangan dan tertawa .

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan kelasnya, berhenti sebentar untuk beramitan dengan Luhan. "Aku masuk dulu ya _eonnie, _jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah pulang"

"_ne.. _cepat sana masuk, _pay! pay!"_ pamit Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kelasnya, disana sudah ada gadis imut ber-_eyeliner_ yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

"_Annyeong _Baekkie" sapa kyungsoo sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun "_Annyeong_ Kyungie, kenapa baru datang?" balas Baekhyun gadis imut ber -_eyeliner_ itu.

"Itu karena Luhan _eon_ ."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

" _nie_" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya dosen sudah datang ke kelas mereka, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Baekhyun terkikik melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Makannya jangan telat lagi OK!".

"_ne.._" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang duduk di bawah pohon taman universitasnya, ia sedang fokus dengan sederet huruf yang ada di laptop _Voodoo Envy H:171 _merah miliknya. Kuliahnya sudah selesai sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, tetapi ia masih setia diam dikampusnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

Oh Sehun _namja albino _dan jangkung dengan _foker face_nya itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan _Management, _ia dituntut harus menyelesaikan tugasnya besok karena ia telat memberikan tugasnya itu karena sudah absen selama 3 hari karena sakit, itulah sebabnya dia masih setia berada di kampus.

Sehun tidak sendiri, disampingnya ada _namja _tan sedang berbaring santai sambil memejamkan matanya dengan _headset _terpasang di telinganya. Sesekali _namja _itu bernyanyi sesuai irama lagu yang didengarkannya.

Sehun hanya mendengus melihat orang yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya yang sangat baik dan pintar. Tapi apakah masih disebut baik kalau melihat 'sahabat'nya sedang butuh bantuan/setidaknya menawarkan bantuan/ kepadanya.

"Selesaikan saja tuan Oh, itu juga kesalahanmu aku tidak ingin membantu"

Sehun menganga 'apakah dia dapat membaca pikiran juga?' batin Sehun.

Sekali lagi Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan orang di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah tuan Kim.."

Sehun kembali fokus pada tugasnya, hari ini adalah hari sialnya, baru masuk sekolah setelah sakit dia langsung diberi tugas, dan sialnya harus selesai besok, dan sahabatnya yang 'baik' tidak mau membantu..

_Poor Sehun_

.

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan ada seorang _yeoja _sedang duduk dibawah rak-rak buku yang menjulang, matanya sibuk mengamati setiap baris per baris yang ada di buku itu, tak jarang terlihat kerutan di dahinya ataupun memijat pelipisnya dan terkadang juga ia tersenyum.

"Xiuminnie.." gadis yang dipanggil Xiumin sontak menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja _cantik yang tidak jauh dariya sedang membawa buku tebal ke hadapannya.

"Ahh.. Heechul _eonnie, _sedang apa eoh? Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan, hehe" jawab Xiumin sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnnya menyuruh Heechul untuk duduk.

"Ish.. kau ini harusnya bersyukur aku datang ke perpustakaan"

"Kkkk _ne mianhae eonnie_ku yang cantik. Lalu mau apa kemari _eon_?"

"Hhh.. aku hanya bingung, kenapa aku bisa begini?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?" jawab Xiumin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat ekspresi bingung yang sangat imut-menurut Heechul dan author-sehingga Heechul mencubit pipi _chubby _Xiumin dengan sangat gemas.

"Aw.. aww.. Heechul _eonnie _h-hakitt(sakit) jauhkan hangan(tangan) mu awww!" ringis Xiumin karena Heechul masih terus mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Hahahahaaa..."

"HEY KALIAN BERISIK! KALAU MAU RIBUT-RIBUT SILAHKAN KELUAR !"

Tawa Heechul sangat cempreng dan keras sehingga mengganggu orang lain yang ada di perpustakaan. Seketika Heechul bungkam disemprot oleh ibu penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"_Pabbo_.." bisik Xiumin

"_mwo_?"

"Kau _pabbo_!"

"_MWO_?"

"KALIAN SILAHKAN KELUAR!"

Kembali Heechul dan Xiumin disemprot dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Xiumin hanya menggerutu karena acara mari-membaca-buku-di-perpustakaan jadi terganggu karena ulah Heechul.

Sekali lagi...

.

_Poor Xiumin_

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat -tepatnya di lorong kampus- seorang guru sedang berjalan sangat hati-hati karena membawa buku yang tebal dan banyak sehingga menghalangi arah jalannya. Langkahnya terhenti karena di depannya ada seorang mahasiswi yang menghalangi jalannya.

"_Annyeonghaseo_ Kwon_ songsaenim _apakah perlu bantuan?" sapa _yeoja _putih dan beri_dimple_.

"ahh _ne_.. kebetulan sekali Yixing-_ah_ tolong bantu aku bawa sebagian buku ini"

"oh _ne songsaenim_.." mereka berjalan beriringan membawa buku itu, sambil mengobrol. Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay adalah mahasiswi SNU jurusan _Art, _ia sangat manis dengan _dimple _yang menghiasi pipinya.

Tanpa diketahui ada orang yang diam-diam memperhatikannya, dia sebenarnya tidak sengaja/sedang beruntung/, ia hanya sedang duduk di di bangku bawah pohon sambil membaca buku.

Tapi sejak melihat gadis berdimple yang mengalihkan dunianya beberapa bulan ini acara membacanya dihentikan dan digantikan dengan kegiatan 'mengintip' di balik pohon besar yang di dudukinya tadi. Buku yang di bacanya pun entah kemana.

"Hey!" sahut seseorang menepuk bahu seseorang yang sedang mengintip itu

"Ssttt!"

"Hey Suho sedang apa kau ini!" Sahut orang itu sekali lagi dengan menepuk pundak suho lebih keras. Suho hanya menyingkirkan tangan sang pelaku dari pundaknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengintipnya.

"Suho kau ini!"

"Aigoo diamla— a-ah Kangin _hyung_ ku pikir siapa" jawab Suho setelah menoleh dan refleks menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Hey.. hey.. heyy.. kau sedang memperhatikan siapa eum?" jawab Kangin sambil mendorong Suho karena ingin melihat objek pantauan Suho.

"A-ah _a-aniya hyung _tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu" tolak Suho dan mendorong Kangin lebih keras supaya tidak melihat 'malaikatnya'

"Ishh.. kau ini!."

Dalam beberapa menit keduanya hening, Suho kembali dengan kegiatan membacanya, sedangkan Kangin sedang mengetik sesuatu di _ipad_nya.

"_Chagiya!_" Kangin menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

.

DEG

.

Mampus

Suho hanya mematung melihat Leeteuk—ah bukan Leeteuk tetapi gadis dibelakang Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"Suho?"

"Su Ho " panggil Leeteuk. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Leeteuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Suho.

"Suho?" panggil Leeteuk sekali lagi. Leeteuk hanya mengernyit dan melihat arah pandang Suho yang mengarah ke Yixing.

Kangin menyeringai. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun ikut menyeringai lalu di dorongnya Yixing mendekat ke arah Suho. Mata Suho sekarang sudah menyerupai mata Kyungsoo. Lamunan Suho buyar dan dia mundur beberapa langkah karena jarak ia dengan'malaikatnya' hanya beberapa centimeter. Yixing hanya merona dan inisiatif menyapa Suho terlebih dahulu.

"_A-annyeong _Joonmyeon-_ssi_"

DEG

Sekali lagi di jantung Suho seperti ada sebuah parade musik tingkat nasional.

'a-apa? d-dia tau namaku?' batin Suho. Suho yang sudah sadar beberapa detik yang lalu sekarang sudah mulai mematung lagi. Yixing yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa menoleh kebelakang mencari _oppa _dan _eonnie_-nya. Tapi sayang hanya ada bangku dan buku yang tergeletak disana.

.

Sial!

.

Yixing hanya menggerutu, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Ia lalu berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung dan 'menyadarkan' Suho dari lamunannya.

Hey! Dia juga malu terus diperhatikan seperti itu, pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Joonmyeon-_ssi gwenchana_?"

"a-ah _ne nan gwenchana_ Yixing-_ah_" Yixing tersenyum, Suho ikut tersenyum, author nyengir, readers kesel daritadi belom jalan-jalan ceritanya.

Abaikan

"Oh ya jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '_ssi_' Yixing, panggil aku Suho/Joonmyeon saja tidak apa-apa kita seumuran kan atau Suho _oppa_?" Suho modus pengen dipanggil _oppa._

"a-ah _ne _Joonmyeon_ oppa_". Suho tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar panggilan 'malaikatnya' yang terasa lembut di pendengarannya.

"Oh ya _oppa _aku masih ada kelas, aku tinggal dulu _ne_? Sampai jumpa " Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimple indahnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke Suho.

"_ne.. _Sampai Jumpa!" Suho balas lambaian tangan Yixing.

.

.

"Dia payah.." bisik Leeteuk dibalik pohon besar.

"Iya sangat payah" Sahut Kangin, ternyata mereka sedari tadi mengintip dibalik pohon besar dan memperhatikan 'Drama SuLay' yang garing. #Kriuk

_Thank You_

Yixing berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia masih belum menstabilkan deru jantungnya dan pipinya pun masih merona. Yixing berhenti ketika melihat gadis tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang lurusnya (ribet) sedang diam dipinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan seseorang. Yixing lalu menghampiri gadis tersebut dan menyapanya.

"Hai Tao-_ah _sedang apa?"

"O-oh hey Lay _eonnie,_ aku hanya ingin diam disini saja hehe" jawab Tao dengan cengirannya

"Oh.." jawab Yixing singkat

"Ah _eonnie _mari kita pulang?"

"Ah.. _mianhae _Tao-_ah _aku masih ada kelas hari ini, kau duluan saja _ne_?"

"Oh _ne.. _yasudah aku pulang dulu ya _eonnie,, pay! pay!_"

'Untung saja tadi _dia _sudah keluar lapangan jadi Lay _eonnie _tidak melihat'nya' kkk ' batin Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sekarang sedang berada di kantin bersama _namjachingu_nya Jongwoon atau biasa disapa Yesung ia juga sedang menunggu seseorang.

"_Chagiya_sebaiknya kau pesan dulu saja"

"_aniyo oppa _aku ingin menunggunya dulu" Yesung akhirnya jengah juga karena daritadi dia sudah menawarkan selalu di tolak.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, tetapi itu diketahui Ryeowook lalu mencubit hidung Yesung gemas.

"Yak! _chagi_ ini sakit ishh.."

"Hahaha _oppa _lucu, _mianhae ne_? Apakah _oppa _sudah kesal menunggu? Apa _oppa _mau pesan dulu?"

"_ani.. _aku juga ingin menunggu bersamam mu saja" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum ganteng(?)

"_Eonnie!_" teriak gadis dari lorong menuju kantin, Ryeowook dan Yesung menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sedang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. _mianhae eonnie, _hah.. _oppa _aku terlam-bat _jeongmal mianhae_" jawab gadis itu yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena berlari, tangan kanannya ia simpan di meja sedangkan tangan kiri memegang perutnya.

"_Gwenchana _Kyungsoo-_ya _ayo cepat duduk, kau ini kebiasaan selalu berlari"

"mau pesan apa nona-nona?" Tawar Yesung seperti seorang pelayan. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh geli melihat tigkah _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku ingin _orange juice _saja _oppa, _kau ingin apa Kyungsoo?"

"Maaf merepotkan _oppa, _aku ingin _strowberry milkshake _saja" Yesung hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban lalu pergi membeli minuman.

"_mianhae eonnie _aku terlambat"

"_ne.. gwenchana _Kyungsoo-_ya _, ceritakan kenapa kau terlambat eum?" jawab Ryeowook sambil membenarkan poni Kyungsoo lembut.

"Luhan _eonnie _menyuruhku untuk menunggunya untuk pulang padahal tadi dia sudah bilang tidak akan pulang bersama karena ada tugas"

"Itu sebabnya kau mengirim pesan kepadaku membatalkan pulang bersama ?"

"Hehehe _ne.. mianhae eonnie_" Kyungsoo nyengir tanpa dosa

" Tetapi lalu ada pesan lagi dari Luhan _eonnie _bahwa dia benar-benar ada tugas. Aku sungguh sangat kesal padahal aku sudah menunggu lama. Untungnya _eonnie _belum pulang jadi aku masih bisa menumpangkan kan? Hehehe..."

" _ne_ tentu sa "

"tunggu _eonnie _aku masih belum selesai!" Ryeowook bungkam membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ketika aku akan menuju kemari, sialnya ada _namja _tampan a-ah _ani _maksudku _namja _berkulit _tan _yangmenabrakku lalu bukuku berhamburan aku cepat-cepat mengabambil bukuku menghiraukan orang itu yang terus mengoceh bukannya membantu malah memarahiku padahal dia yang salah! Dasar _namja _hitam menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Ryeowook masih anteng mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannnya di meja. Sampai Yesung datang dan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Nah.. sebaiknya kau minum dulu Kyungsoo-_ya _daritadi kau terus berbicara tanpa jeda" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu meminum _milkshake_nya

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Yesung karena bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Cerita tentang _namja tan _tampan yang menabrak Kyungsoo, bukannya membantu dia malah menceramahi Kyungsoo. Dan jadilah Kyungsoo yang terlambat" jawab Ryeowook santai sambil menyeruput _juice_nya.

"y-yak! _eonnie _aku tidak menyebutnya tampan!" sergah Kyungsoo sambil sedikit ada rona merah di pipinya.

"_namja tan_? Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-biru dan _jeans _berwarna biru tua maksudmu?" tanya Yesung

"_ne.. _kenapa _oppa _ta "

"karena aku ada disini.." jawab seseorang di belakang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"YAK! kau kenapa disini _eoh_? Dan kau belum minta maaf kepadaku!" jawab Kyungsoo kencang sambil berdiri.

"untuk apa aku meminata maaf kepadamu? Kau yang telah menabrakku"

"aishh.. kau mau membela dirimu, jelas-jelas kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

"KAUUU!"

"STOOPPPPP!" ko'or YeWook berbarengan (bayangin suara Yesung sama Ryeowook disatuin pasti kenceng banget), mereka jengah juga melihat perdebatan mereka yang seperti anak kecil karena masalah sepele. Dan mereka juga malu karena mereka sekarang jadi pusat perhatian semua warga yang ada di kantin. Mereka membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada semua orang lalu duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ishh.. kalian ini kenapa seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan _lollipop_ eoh" cerca Ryeowook

"kau juga memalukan sekali Kim Jongin" Yesung menambahi

"Dia menyebalkan _hyung_/_eonnie_" jawab Jongin-_namja tan_- dan Kyungsoo berbarengan. Mereka berpandangan sejenak lalu membuang muka ke arah lain sambil menggerutu.

"aigo kalian ini benar-benar!" jawab Ryeowook sambil memijat sedikit pelipisnya.

"Kenalkan Kyungsoo-_ah _dia adikku Kim JongIn atau Kai" kata Yesung sambil mencairkan suasana. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Yesung lalu Kai, Yesung lagi lalu Kai lagi, dan begitu seterusnya dengan mata bulatnya.

"_wae_?" tanya Kai ketus.

"Kalian kakak-beradik?" Kyungsoo bukan menjawab malah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"_ne.. wae _Kyungsoo?" jawab Yesung

"Omo! Kalian berbeda sekali, yah.. walaupun sedikit sama dibagian mata"

"Dan mereka sama-sama tampan!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo

Kena kau Kyungsoo!

"ti-tidak d-dia tidak tampan!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Kai

"lalu apa itu 'ketika aku akan menuju kemari, sialnya ada _namja _tampan yang menabrakku'" Ryeowook membeo ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha akui sajalah aku memang tampan!"

"Cih.. mana sudi aku!" Kyungsoo berdecih lalu membuang mukanya lagi karena malu sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Kai terseyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

'dia cantik' batin Kai

Yesung dan Ryeowook berpandangan lalu tersenyum pernuh arti. Seolah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu melalui tatapan mereka lalu menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

_Thank You_

Dikelasnya Chanyeol lelaki tinggi nan tampan sedang mengutak-atik layar persegi yang di pegang oleh tangannya. Ia sedang bosan karena dosen belum juga datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, karena bosan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kelasnya berniat langsung pulang karena jam kuliahnya sudah habis.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berbalik ketika melihat _sunbae _nya sekaligus teman dekat –tidak terlalu dekat juga sih- memanggil.

"_ne_? ada apa _noona_?" jawab Chanyeol

"kebetulan sekali aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada mu!" jawab Eunhyuk –teman Chanyeol- sumringah

"apa?"

"ah itu dia!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang menuju kearah mereka

"dia _namjachingku_" pamer Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah kearah Chanyeol dan '_namjachingu_'nya

'apanya yang kejutan?' batin Chanyeol

"Ah silahkan kalian berkenalan dulu _ne _aku mau membeli minuman"

Donghae –_namjachingu _Eunhyuk- hanya nyengir melihat Chanyeol

"Kau _hoobae_-ku eoh?"

"_wae_?"

"tinggi mu itu melebihiku"

'kau saja yang pendek"

Chanyeol lalu pergi tak memperdulikan ocehan

"aish.. dasar Park Chanyeol asdfghjkl..!"

sepupunya

.

.

Udah segitu dulu buat Chapter pertama, kalau responnya bagus aku lanjutin :)

Aku sangat membutuhkan saran dari readers sekalian karena aku masih newbie takut banyak yang salah (padahal iya) ..

_Don't forget Review ne_

-30 November 2013-


	2. Chapter 2 Hello! (2)

Chapter 2 : Hello! (2)

Title :

Thank you _sunbae_!

Author :

ulfarafida

Cast:

EXO Official Pairing

(SuLay, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao)

Super Junior Couple

Other

Genre :

Romance, Humor *mungkin

Rate : T

Summary :

Cerita tentang cinta 12 orang _namja _dan _yeoja _menemukan tambatan hatinya yang di bantu oleh _sunbae _mereka /rada ambigu tolong dimengerti #plak/

Disclaimer :

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi tolong Yesung dan Kyungsoo itu mutlak milik saya oke ! relakan . #dibakarRyeowookKai

Warning :

GS/GENDERSWITCH, typo(s), OOC/Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

Hai.. author bawa _chapter _2, dan ada yang harus diperhatikan sedikit:

Untuk ucapan di dalam hati (batin/_inner_) author beri tanda ('...') dan memakai huruf _italic _supaya gak ribet pakai kata ganti. (ngertikan?)

Gak usah banyak cincong lagi, langsung ajaa...

**Happy Reading !**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat _namja _tinggi dengan paras bak model itu sedang bergaya, tapi ia bukan bergaya di lintasan _catwalk _tetapi ia sedang bergaya di tengah lapangan basket di kampusnya.

"Oi Kris!"

Kris _–namja _tinggi-itu menoleh dan melihat _sunbae_nya Siwon datang dengan membawa 2 botol air di tangannya. Dia berhenti bermain dan mendekati Siwon di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau kenapa _eoh_?"

Kris mengernyit tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan _sunbae_nya. Dia hanya diam menunggu Siwon melanjutkan kalimanya.

"Kau sedari tadi terus bermain basket, apa kau hari ini sedang tidak ada kelas?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat _hoobae_nya "kau beristirahatlah. Tidak biasanya kau _sensitif _seperti ini"

Kris hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Siwon, di minumnya air pemberian Siwon dalam sekali tegukan, sesudah itu dia kembali berjalan kelapang basket tidak memperdulikan Siwon yang tersenyum miris kearahnya.

"Oi Kris kalau sudah selesai kau cepatlah pulang, hari sudah semakin larut dan sepertinya akan turun hujan! Aku pulang dulu _ne!_"

Siwon berkata panjang lebar tetapi Kris menanggapinya hanya dengan mengangkat satu tangannya sambil men_dribble_ bolatanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Siwon.

"Selalu seperti itu.." desis Siwon

Siwon jalan keluar lapangan, disana dia melihat _yeoja_nya sedang berdiri diluar lapangan sambil terseyum manis.

"Biarkanlah dia _chagiya _dia sudah besar dan bisa mengurusi urusannya sendiri" kata Kibum –kekasih Siwon- sambil berjinjit dan mengelap keringat di dahi kekasihnya.

"_ne_.." jawab Siwon lirih, mereka lalu berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang.

"lagi pula kau perhatian sekali seperti kakaknya saja _eoh_" Kibum terkekeh sedikit, tidak melihat raut sedih _namjachingu_nya itu.

'_dia memang adikku, lebih tepatnya adik tiriku'_.

Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Kibum, Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Siwon.

"_Chagy _aku lapar, kita cari dulu _Caf__è_dekat sini _ne_?" pinta Siwon agak manja

"Ayo!" jawab Kibum sambil terseyum manis, Siwon membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Dengan berada di dekat Kibum Siwon bisa menghapus segala penat dan masalah dalam hidupnya, memang terdengar seperti berlebihan, tetapi itu benar adanya.

.

.

.

.

_Noona noemu yeppeo..._

_Michyeo ..._

_Replay~ replay~ replay~_

_Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo..._

_Gochyeo ..._

_Replay~ replay~ replay~_

Chen _namja _dengan wajah sedikit kotak itu bejalan di halaman kampusnya sambil bernyanyi dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Tidak memperdulikan orang memperhatikan dirinya, memang sih suaranya bagus tapi kalau dinyanyikan sambil senyum-senyum bodoh seperti itu orang-orang juga jadi sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Chen berhenti ketika melihat dari kejauhan orang yang membuatnya gila itu. Dia memegang jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"_Noona_..." bisik Chen, orang-orang yang memperhatikan Chen semakin bergidik ngeri ketika melihat wajah pucat pasi Chen, padahal tadi raut mukanya sangat berseri-seri.

"hei-" sapa Xiumin ketika melihat Chen

BRUKK

Naas bagi Chen, dia menubruk seseorang ketika dia ingin menghindar dari Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya memekik sambil menutup matanya ketika melihat _namja _yang menolongnnya kemarin (re:Chen) menubruk seseorang. Dia berniat ingin berterima kasih karena kemarin sesudah menolongnya tiba-tiba Chen pergi begitu saja sambil berlari.

"Yak! kau ini berbalik tanpa melihat kebelakang dulu!" pekik seorang _yeoja _yang ditabrak Chen, dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bokong _sexy _nya mendarat di lantai kampus dengan sangat keras.

"aishh.. bokong _sexy _kuu.." gumam seseorang sambil mengelus tangan dan kakinya yang sedikit ngilu.

Chen tidak berkutik, dia hanya diam. Dan ketika Xiumin ingin menyapanya lagi, Chen langsung sadar.

"_Jeosonghamnida sunbae-nim. Neomu jeosonghamnida_" Chen meminta maaf dan berkali-kali membungkuk setelah itu ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Xiumin dan orang yang ditabrak itu dalam keadaan cengo.

Xiumin mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengambil cermin. Dia terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah nya, dari mata hidung, pipinya yang _chubby _dan bibirnya.

Ia mengernyit "Wajahku baik-baik saja, kenapa dia sampai begitu?" gumam Xiumin.

Xiumin tersentak ketika ada orang yang di abaikannya dia buru-buru memasukkan cerminnya dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"_sunbae gwenchana_?"

"_anni _kaki ku sakit" Xiumin membantu _sunbae_nya itu dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggir lorong kampus.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan saja _sunbae_" tawar Xiumin. Orang itu menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

"_anni.. _ini tidak terlalu parah kok"

Xiumin tersenyum dan memberikan plester yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana kepada _sunbae_nya karena ia melihat ada sedikit lecet di sikunya.

"Oh ya _sunbae _maafkan temanku tadi _ne_?"

"ah _ne _tidak apa-apa dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru"

'_dia seperti melihat hantu menurutku_' -Xiumin

Xiumin tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan dirinya "a-ah Kim Minseok _imnida _atau _sunbae _bisa memanggilku Xiumin"

Orang tersebut juga terseyum " Lee Hyukjae _imnida _kau bisa memanggilku Enhyuk _eonnie_"

_Thank You_

Luhan sedang berjalan di lorong kampus menuju ke kelasnya. Ia berjalan dengan gelisah –risih- karena banyak _namja _yang melihatnya dengan tatapan _intens _sambil tersenyum gaje. Memang salah Luhan datang ke kampus dengan pakaian yang begitu terbuka menampilkan paha dan dadanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya salah, banyak juga mahasiswi yang memkai pakaian sama sepertinya bahkan ada yang lebih minim daripada dia. Dan hari ini begitu panas jadi gadis cantik itu berpikir dengan berpakaian seperti ini tidak ada salahnya juga.

'_whatever..'_

Dia terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan laki-laki yang terus menatapnya.

Luhan memicingkan matanya yang sipit ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk di taman kampus. Ia berjalan mendekati orang itu lagi pula masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk.

"Hello Sehunnie"

Glup

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat orang yang menyapanya tadi.

'_aish.. _pabbo_ kenapa memakai baju seperti itu'_. Matanya langsung terpaku pada bagian 'ehm'nya Luhan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk tempat disebelahnya supaya Luhan duduk.

Sehun membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan jaket tipis panjang berwarna hitam dengan kancing sebagai pengaitnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit "untuk apa?" katanya polos

"ishh _noona _lihatlah kau berpakaian sangat terbuka, cepat pakai ini dan tutupi 'itu'mu"

Luhan terbengong tidak berapa lama ia mengerti, lalu memakai jaket itu dan mengancingkan satu kancing bagian atas supaya 'itu'nya –menurut Sehun- tidak terlihat.

Luhan sedikit merona dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"A-ah ya! Kemarin kudengar kau sakit, apa itu benar?"

"_ne noona.._"

"_mianhe _.."

"_mianhae_? Untuk apa?"

"pasti kau sakit karena aku kan?"

"o.. _gwenchana_ _noona_"

"Dan _mianhae ne _aku tidak sempat menjenguk mu karena aku banyak sekali tugas akhir-akhir ini"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Luhan ikut tersenyum, melihat wajah Sehun membuatnya tenang.

"_Gomawo nae saeng..._" ucap Luhan

'_saeng ne? Apakah tidak lebih'_ batin Sehun miris.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas tidak membuat gadis manis bermata bulat itu memakai pakaian serba terbuka atau minim seperti Luhan. Dia risih dengan pakaian seperti itu, lagi pula memakai pakaian seperti itu membuat kulitnya yang seputih susu menjadi kecoklatan atau bahkan hitam.

_Hell yah!_

Ngomong-ngomong soal hitam ia jadi terpikir _namja _yang bertabrakan dengannya kemarin.

Sebenarnya itu salahnya sih yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dan tidak melihat orang di depannya. Tapi setidaknya _namja _itu membantunya kan? Dasar hitam!

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan dan mengetuk pelan kepalanya. Mengapa dia menjadi memikirkan _namja _tampan itu!

e-ehh _what! _Tampan?

'_apa yang aku pikirkan aishh.._' kyungsoo terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil memasuki kampusnya.

'_tampan?_'

'_tampan?_'

'_tampan?_'

'_Tampan!"_

Kyungsoo kau hampir gila..

_Thank You_

Suho sedang melamun sambil berbaring di atap kampusnya. Ia menatap langit sambil tersenyum dan terus bergumam.

'_Yixing.. yixing.. yixing'_

'_Yixing-ah bogoshipoyo__'_

'_Yixing.. yixing.. yixing'_

'_Yixing-ah bogoshipo__, bogoshipo__'_

Suho terus menatap langit, di penglihatannya awan itu seperti membentuk wajah Yixing 'malaikatnya'. Dia tersenyum bodoh dan sepertinya hanya ada Yixing di dunianya.

Suho lalu bangkit dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. "arghh.. aku bosan!"

Ia melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan atap itu yang hanya ada dirinya sendiri, lalu berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampusnya karena kelas keduannya hari ini masih mulai satu jam lagi. Sukur-sukur ia melihat 'objek pantauannya' lagi.

Suho hanya mendesah "hari ini dia tidak ada kelas mana mungkin ada di kampus, dasar _pabbo_!"

Suho berhenti dan duduk di bangku taman "tapi aku rindu.. Yixing _bogoshipo_" racau Suho makin frustasi. Suho terus meracau tanpa tau bahwa sudah ada seseorang tidak jauh darinya.

"Joonmyeon _oppa?_"

"apa aku terlalu rindu ya? sampai suaranya pun masih bisa aku dengar" Suho tersenyum bodoh lagi, masih tidak _ng__è__h _ada orang di sampingnya.

"_oppa?_"

"tapi kemarin panggilannya itu manis sekalii.."

"Joonmyeon _oppa gwench-_"

"Yixing.. yixing.. yixing _bogoshipo_"

Orang itu merona ketika namanya disebut oleh Suho yang masih anteng dengan kegiatan melamun sambil meracaunya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang jantungnya sangat berdegup kencang.

'_aku harus kabur atau menyadarkan dia lagi ya?'_

'_aish.. kenapa pipiku memanas'_

'_eottohke.. eottohke..'_

Akhirnya setelah pergelutan dengan batinnya sendiri, Yixing menepuk bahu Suho.

PUK

Suho dengan gerakan _slowmotion _dan agak lebay menoleh ke arah pelaku yang ternyata 'malaikatnya'. Dengan masih setengah sadar, Suho hanya mengedipkam-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan orang di sampingnya ini

"Yixing.."

Yixing tersenyum.. dan Suho mimisan.

.

.

.

.

"kkk.. Suho memalukan.."

"hahaa.. benar sekali _chagy _hahaha.." KangTeuk terus tertawa, bahkan Kangin sudah ngakak sambil guling-guling(?).

Kalian senang sekali mengintip _eoh_?

_Thank You_

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada di sebuah _caf__è_dekat kampus. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di _caf__è _ini, karena kantin di kampus mereka selalu sesak oleh para mahasiswa SNU. Ada beberapa mahasiswa juga di _caf__è _ini.

Mereka sangat menyukai suasana di _caf__è _ini, tenang, damai dan indah karena mereka sering duduk dekat jendela yang mengarah ke arah taman yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka juga.

"Kyungso-_ya waeyo_?"

"huh? A-ah tidak apa-apaBaekkie.."

"kau tidak perlu berbohong, wajahmu menjelaskan bahwa kau sedang 'tidak apa-apa' kyungie"

"Jelas sekali ya?"

"Hu'um.. jadi mau bercerita?" gadis imut dengan _eyeliner _itu langsung menumpukan sikunya dimeja dan tangannya yang lentik menopang dagunya, lalu dengan sedikit mencodongkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo karena mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan.

"OMO! Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo baru saja mau membuka mulutnya tetapi suara Baekhyun sudah seperti mau memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Baekhyun dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga -tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan dan keimutannya- itu langsung bersidekap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya. (/ \)

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Sepertinya kau dulu yang **harus** bercerita nona Byun Baek.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampusnya, ia sekali-kali bersenangdung dengan suara beratnya.

Tidak terasa ternyata ia sudah berada di luar halaman kampusnya.

"OMO! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol celingukan(?), meskipun disana banyak orang tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berasa memanggilnya

Tapi tadi ia jelas mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, dan suara itu ia kenal tapi dimana?

Chanyeol celingukan lagi sambil berjalan dan ternyata..

_Twitch!_.. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan lalu _refleks_ dia mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum bodoh lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Heechul tidak fokus belajar sekarang, ia selalu memperhatikan dosennya.

Yaa.. hanya memperhatikan dosennya dengan makna yang sebenarnya, tidak perduli dengan ocehannya, tidak perduli dengan apa yang di ajarkannya hanya 'memperhatikan dosennya'.

"Nona Kim Heechul, seharusnya Anda memperhatikan apa yang 'diajarkan' oleh saya"

Sontak semua mahasiswa yang ada di situ menoleh kearah Heechul.

"_Ne? _A-ah saya sedaritadi 'memperhatikan Anda' _songsaengnim_" Heechul memberikan cengirannya keseluruh mahasiswa yang memperhatikannya. Lalu 'memperhatikan dosennya' lagi.

Leeteuk yang ada di sebelahnya menyenggol tangan Heechul dan mereka terkik geli.

Tett.. Teettt.. Teeetttt...

"Nah.. sudah selesai pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang saya berikan dan kumpulkan minggu depan"

"_Ne.. Songsaengnim_"

Seluruh siswa langsung keluar dari kelasnya, entah pulang ataupun memasuki kelas berikutnya.

Dosennya yang tadi mengajar masih berada di kelas sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

Lalu mendekati meja seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau nakal _eoh_.. kenapa tidak memperhatikan, kalau tidak mengerti bagaimana?"

"Hehe.. kalau aku tidak mengerti tinggal tanyakan saja padamu _songsaengnim_"

Dosen muda itu mencubit gadis yang ada di hadapannya-Heechul- dengan gemas.

"yak! _appo.._" ringis Heechul

Dosen itu hanya terkekeh lalu membelai pipi _yeojachingu_nya sayang.

"Jangan lupa tugasmu, harus di kerjakan _arraseo_?"

"_ne.. arraseo _Hanggeng _songsaengnim_" jawab Heechul tersenyum manis

"Bagus!" Hanggeng tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut Heechul dan mencium pipinya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"YAK! Cina oleng kemari kau!.."

_Heechul ingat dia itu 'Dosenmu'.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, disampingnya ada Sehun sedang memainkan PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung.._"

"hn.."

"_Hyungg.."_

"hmm.."

"ish.. _Hyunggg_"

"Tskk.. ada apa Oh Sehun? Menggangu saja _eoh_?"

"Haus.."

"lalu?"

"Aku ingin _Bubble t__è__a_"

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop 'hanya ingin bubble t__è__a sampai mengganguku eh?'_

"Beli saja sendiri bocah.." jawab Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya.

"Ck.. ayo antar aku _hyung.._"

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa _eoh_?"

"ayolah.. sebentar _hyung.. bbuing bbuing.._"

"Cih.. _aegyo _mu takkan mempan olehku" jawab Kyuhyun acuh

Sehun hanya memajukan bibirnya dan kembali bermain dengan PSP Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"_aigoo.. _kenapa Sehunnie?"

"Ck.. tak menyapaku _eoh_?"

Sungmin tak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun-Sehun yang sedang duduk.

Sehun yang melihat Sungmin langsung berbinar lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"_Noona _aku ingin _bubble t__è__a_, antar _ne_? _Bbuing.. bbuing.._"

"Cih.. _yeojachiguku _mana mem-"

"_Ne.. kajja _!" jawab Sungmin semangat lalu menarik lengan Sehun.

Sehun terseyum menang dan menjulurkan lidah kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberi _deathglare _kepada Sehun seolah berkata _awas-saja-kau-tidak-akan-aku-beri-pinjam-PSP-ku-lagi_

Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan _masa-bodoh-wlee_

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Sehun sekarang sudah berada di kedai _bubble t__è__a favorit _Sehun, ia memesan dengan semangat sedangkan Sungmin menunggu Sehun, ia duduk di kursi tunggu yang sengaja di sediakan oleh kedai itu, senyum terpatri di wajahnya, ia terseyum maklum dengan tingkah laku _hoobae_nya itu.

'_aku seperti mengantar anak saja'_

"_annyeong.. _apa aku boleh duduk disini"

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_ne.. _silahkan"

"apa kau sedang menunggu anakmu?"

'_mwo? anak? Ck.. aku tak setua itu'_

"a-ah tidak aku hanya sedang menunggu adikku saja bibi.." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, ia sedikit kesal juga.

"_Noona_! Kau ingin rasa apa?" teriak keras Sehun yang sontak orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya menutup telinga.

"Samakan saja!" jawab Sungmin tak kalah keras, orang-orang yang ada di kedai itu memberikan _deathglare _gratis kearah Sungmin dan Sehun.

Sehun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum polos. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka ada yang memekik gemas dan ada juga yang dengan umpatan kecil.

_Thank You_

Di dalam ruang kelas yang hening dan luas dengan kursi yang berjejer banyak itu terlihat Tao sedang mencatat materi yang sedang di ajarkan oleh dosennya.

_Yeoja _manis dengan lingkar hitam di matanya itu duduk di bangku paling depan tetapi paling ujung. Ia sesekali meringis nyeri pada tangannya karena terlalu banyak menulis.

'_tskk.. apa-apaan pak tua itu hanya mencatat sedari tadi'_

"Ok.. kita sudahi dulu materi pelajaran kali ini, karena saya sedang ada urusan. Terimakasih"

Semua siswa disana hanya melongo tak terkecuali Tao. Mereka mendesah lega juga karena sedaritadi hanya menulis dan menulis.

'_ck.. dasar kenapa tidak masuk saja sekalian!'_

Tao memilih keluar kelas dan ingin ke toilet untuk membasuh tangannya. Karena tangannya sedikit sakit dan semoga dengan membasuhnya dengan air dapat sedikit membantu.

Gadis tinggi itupun berjalan dengan tenang.

"Hei.. Panda!"

"_ye?_"

Tao mendengus kesal karena ia sudah hapal suara ini, ia pun berbalik dan menemukan gadis cantik yang nyengir kearahnya.

"bisa tidak _eonnie _tidak memanggilku dengan Panda huh?"

"tidak" jawab orang itu cuek dan terkik geli setelahnya

"dasar! .. ada apa?"

"antar aku _ne_?"

"kemana? ke kuda mu?"

PLAK

"dasar panda jangan menyebutnya kuda!"

"ish.. _ne.. ne.. _baiklah putri _snow white_" jawab Tao sambil mengelus kepalanya

"asiik! _Kajja!_"

"_changkamman!_ Antar aku dulu ke toilet!"

"ck.. ayo!"

.

.

Kibum dan Tao sekarang sudah berada di kelas Siwon tetapi setelah Kibum mengeceknya ternyata dia tidak ada.

Dia pun berjalan keluar kelas lalu menarik Tao. Tao yang di seret-seret sperti karung beras hanya pasrah dan dengan sedikit umpatan.

"yak! ternyata kau disini rupanya"

Siwon mendengar suara _yeojachingu_nya berbalik dan menghentikan permainannya.

"ada apa _chagy_" ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum

Mereka terus mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan orang yang di seret-seret oleh Kibum tadi.

'_ck.. jadi obat nyamuk lagi kan!'_

Karena kesal Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun asalkan tidak kearah SiBum yang sedang bermesraan.

Ia tersenyum cerah kearah lapangan karena melihat seseorang yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunianya. Dia terus memperhatikan orang itu sambil terus tersenyum.

Tao harus berterimakasih banyak pada Kibum karena telah membawanya kesini.

"Tao.."

"Taotao.."

"Panda!"

"Tao _yuhuuu_"

Tao tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kibum. Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu pergi dengan Siwon meninggalkan Tao yang masih anteng.

Setelah orang itu menghentikan permainannya lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu. Tao pun sudah puas melihat orang itu dan menoleh kearah dimana Kibum tadi berada.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannnya, tetapi nihil Kibum dan juga kekasih kudanya tidak ada.

"aish.. _eonnie _awas saja kau!" kesal Tao sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Seseorang memanggil Jongin, lantas ia membalikkan badannya.

Oh.. itu _hyungnya_, ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri Yesung yang sedang bersama Ryeowook di parkiran.

"_wae gurae_?"

"biar aku yang bicara.." sela Ryeowook

"ada apa _noona_?"

"Jongin aku boleh meminta tolong kepada mu?"

Jongin menautkan alisnya, tidak biasanya 'calon kakak ipar'nya ingin meminta bantuan kepadanya. Tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum

"_ne.. _apa itu _noona_?"

"emm.. apa kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama?"

"eh.. i-itu.."

"_jebal _Jongin.. ia tidak ada teman pulang. Luhan sedang ada urusan, aku dan _hyung_ mu ini sedang ada kepentingan"

Jongin tau makna dari kata 'sedang ada kepentingan' yang di maksud oleh Ryeowook, pasti mereka akan berkencan.

Ia tidak marah sih.. lagipula mereka susah untuk pergi bersama akhir-akhir ini karena Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang pastinya mereka akan sangan sibuk.

Dan tidak tau kenapa ia jadi bersemangat ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?"

"Jongin kau tidak mau ya?" ucap Ryeowook lirih

"a-ah.. tidak _noona_ aku akan mengantarkannya"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang lalu memandang Yesung

"kau harus mengantarkannya sampai selamat kkamjong"

"pasti, memangnya aku akan apakan dia _eoh.._"

Yesung tersenyum dan memukul bahu Jongin

"Ok.. aku pergi dulu Jongin!"

"_ne_.. hati-hati!"

.

"eh _hyung_!_ noona_!"

"_ne_?"

"Gadis bermata bulat itu mahasiswa apa?"

Ryeowook memukul dahinya pelan, ia lupa memberitahukan Jongin

"Kyungsoo mahasiswa kedokteran Jongin" jawab Ryeowook yang sudah di dalam mobil

"kau tau kan?" jongin mengangguk

"Ok.. pay..pay!"

Sesudah kepergian YeWook, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya semangat memasuki kampusnya lagi

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kelasnya, sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang halus.

Ia kadang mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil bernyanyi menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Ketika ada langkah seseorang yang akan datang ia mendongkakkan wajahnya, dan tersenyum cerah.

Tetapi seketika senyum cerahnya sirna, di gantikan oleh raut bingung ketika seseorang itu sudah ada di depan kelasnya.

"KAU! Mau apa!?"

"ish.. bisa tidak kau itu jangan berbicara terlalu kencang"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar bola matanya "mau apa?"

"aku disuruh oleh Wookie _noona _untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"MWO?"

"aishh.. sudah ku beritahukan kau itu jangan bicara terlalu kencang, mau menulikanku _eoh_?" jawab Jongin sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

'_jadi maksud 'seseorang' itu si hitam ini!'_ Kyungsoo mengutuk Ryeowook karena ia memilihkan orang yang salah.

"jadi bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo bingung, ia gengsi juga kalau menumpang _namja _ini, kemarin ia sudah memarahinya dan sekarang mau menumpang padanya?. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya!

"e-eh tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Kyungsoo

"benar?"

"_ne.._" jawab Kyungsoo lirih

"benarkah..?"

ZZZRRSSSHHHH.. (ceritanya hujan)

"jadi kali ini bagaimana?" tawar Jongin sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya

"_geurae.._"

'_hujan datang disaat yang tepat' –Jongin _

'_persetan dengan harga diri!' –Kyungsoo _

_._

_._

_._

_._

-To Be Continued-

Mohon jangan di skip ya _Readers-nim_ ..

Uwaaaa author seneng seneng seneng banget ternyata ada yang review GOMAWO *bow

Disini ceritanya member EXO sama Suju tuh ada yang kakak-beradek, ada yang Cuma temen, dan dan dan sebagainya liat aja chap chap berikutnya yaa #plakk

Author minta sarannya buat para Readers tercintah, author di ff ini tuh bikin konsep, jadi setiap _couple _SuJu tuh nyomblangin(?) satu _couple _EXO, jadi gini ni ya :

KangTeuk = SuLay (kenapa? Karena cocok aja gitu kaya keluarga alim semua #plak)

YeWook = KaiSoo (dikehidupan nyata Ryeowook sama Kyungsoo deket kan? Jadi enak gitu feelnya *ngaco)

HaeHyuk = ChanBaek (mereka sama-sama _couple hyperactive_)

SiBum = KrisTao (ini.. apa ya? Mereka _couple _yang _cool _menurut author ^^)

HanChul = ChenMin (author keingetan waktu Heechul yang mau WGM sama Xiumin jadi di satuin aja gitu hehe.. readers: #krik)

KyuMin = HunHan (_couple _yang unyu-unyu dan sama-sama macarin(?) _magnae _:D)

Jadi kalau readers ada yang kurang _srek_ sama konsep author tentang _couple-couple _di atas bisa kasih saran di kotak _review ne_? Atau udah setuju kayak gitu aja?

Mohon bantuannya ya.. _Kamsahamnida _:)

Disini author belom sampe pada tahap pencomblangan(?) masih perkenalan dulu aja ...

Dan..

ekhem.. disini Suho OOC bgt yaa #ditabokreaders

Ini balesan reviewnya :)

LovelyMinmin : Aaaa _gomawo _ini udah di lanjutt, _gomawo _buat reviewnya! :)

SyJessi22 : _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

BaekYeolShip : Ini udah d lanjutt, _gomawo _buat reviewnya! :)

Yurako Koizumi : ini udah di lanjutt, iya sengaja di buat adik-kakak soalnya hampir sama namanya #plak. _gomawo _buat reviewnya! :)

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Ini udah di lanjutt, haha iya meskipun saya Kaisoo shipper tapi sengaja di buat berantem dulu haha #ketawaevil. _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

dshaiqila : Ini udah di lanjutt.. _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

Reezuu Kim : kyaaa _gomawo, ne _pinter! Iyaa emang Chanyeol kurang ajar #tabokChanyeol #dibakarBaekhyun . _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

HyunRa : Iya betul! Ini udah di lanjut _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

ByunnaPark : Ini udah di lanjutt, iya emang Suho paling OOC bgt disini #plak. _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

LyaxueSiBum : ini udah ada SiBumnya semoga suka yaa. _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

aika : hyaaa aku nulis SuLay juga rada greget, Suho nya OOC bgt yaa. Ini udah di lanjutt _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

Laibel : ini udah di lanjutt dan semoga SuLay nya suka. _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

Byunbaekki : wuaaa _gomawo! _Disini udah lengkapkan _chingu_? #garukgarukpala. Ini udah di lanjutt _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

baekyeolish : aku juga yang nulis ngakak #plakk. Iyaa Kyungsoo masih malu2 marmut(?) iya ceritanya Chanyeol lagi _badmood _di chap kemarin hehe :D _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

edogawa ruffy : aaa makasih.. author juga suka gs sama yaoi kok #plak *gaknanya. Haha disini Suho author nistain jadi OOC bgt #disiramSuLay. Ini udah di lanjutt, _Gomawo reviewnya_! :)

Sekali lagi _Gomawo _buat para readers yang udah nge-_review_ author sangat senang.

Dan author mau ngasih info kalo author _update _ff ini tuh hari sabtu atau hari minggu, jadi di tunggu aja _ne.. *_kecup

Akhir kata *apadeh

_Don't Forget Review again__. _Supaya semangat ngelanjutinnya ^^

_Bye byee XOXO.._


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Cupid

Title :

Thank you _sunbae_!

Author :

ulfarafida

Cast:

EXO Official Pairing

(SuLay, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao)

Super Junior Couple

Other

Genre :

Romance, Humor *mungkin

Rate : T

Summary :

Cerita tentang cinta 12 orang _namja _dan _yeoja _menemukan tambatan hatinya yang di bantu oleh _sunbae _mereka /rada ambigu tolong dimengerti #plak/

Disclaimer :

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi tolong Yesung dan Kyungsoo itu mutlak milik saya oke ! relakan . #dibakarRyeowookKai

Warning :

GS/GENDERSWITCH, typo(s), OOC/Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Inner/mind ('_italic_')

.

_**Don't be Silent Readers**_

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput jus strawberry-nya

"apa?"

"ayolah Baek.. ceritakan tentang kau kemarin!"

Oh ya.. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berada di _caf__è _yang biasa mereka kunjungi(lagi), Kyungsoo masih ngotot ingin mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun, meskipun sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya bungkam.

"Jadi?" ulang Kyungsoo

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, ada sedikit rona di wajahnya. Ia mengehela nafas terlebih dahulu untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi..."

_**Flashback **_

_Baekhyun setelah selesai dari jadwal kampusnya, ia tak lantas pulang. Ia berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang di perlukannya._

_Ia rencananya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo, tapi ini sudah sangat sore dan ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo ingin segera pulang, lantas ia pergi sendiri._

_Karena terlalu asik, Baekhyun masih di perpustakaan sampai pukul 07.30 PM, disana juga masih terlihat banyak mahasiswa karena jadwal disini ada yang sampai tengah malam._

_Gadis cantik itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk pulang. Untungnya disana masih banyak mahasiswa jadi ia tidak terlalu takut untuk menyusuri kampusnya yang luas itu_

_Tapi di lorong kampusnya yang menuju ke parkiran, memang sih jaraknya dekat untuk sampai keparkiran tetapi entah mengapa bulu kuduknya meremang. Disana tidak ada orang dan sialnya lampu disitu sangat remang._

"_Ishh.. kenapa jadi horor begini.." Baekhyun mengelus tengkuknya refleks, ia lalu menengok kebelakang, tidak ada orang disana._

"_Ya Tuhan.. kumohon satu orang saja untuk menemaniku kesana"_

_CRAKK_

_Deg deg deg deg deg.._

_Baekhyun mengitari pandangannya 'sebaiknya aku lari'_

"Hana_..."_

"Dul_.."_

"Set_.."_

"_Kyaaaaa..."_

_Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit padahal disana tidak ada apa-apa, suaranya jeritannya menjadi gema di lorong sepi itu._

_Dilain sisi yang berlainan ada lelaki dalam kondisi sama seperti Baekhyun ia lari dan menjerit dengan suara beratnya dan.._

"_KYYAAAA AWAASSS..!"_

_BRUKK_

_DUGHH_

_Mereka diam dalam posisi mereka masing-masing._

_Posisi mereka sekarang saling tindih dengan Baekhyun yang berada di bawah dan lebih parahnya bibir mereka menempel.._

_Ya bibir.._

_Mereka sama-sama membulatkan matanya masih belum beranjak dari posisi –tumpangtindih- itu._

_Baekhyun yang pertama sadar hanya meringis_

"_Kyaa.. awass berattt"_

_Orang itu lantas langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri juga. Mereka canggung sangat canggung dengan kejadian tadi._

"M-mian.. Mianhae ne? _apakah sangat sakit? _Mian.."_ orang itu terus terusan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal_

"_a-ah _nan gwenchana_, maaf tadi juga salahku"_

_Orang itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengulurkan tangan_

"_Park Chanyeol"_

"_ne?a-ah ya Byun Baekhyun"_

"_dan maaf soal tadi itu y-yah ah yang i-itu__ "_

"_a-ah ya i-itu tidak apa-apa jangan terlalu di pikirkan Chanyeol-_ssi_"_

_Baekhyun lalu melihat jamnya dan memukul sedikit kepalanya._

"_Chanyeol-_ssi _maaf saya harus segera pulang, jadi y-ya sampai jumpa!"_

"n-ne_ sampai jumpa.." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu Baekhyun pergi sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu;_

_Sesudah sampai di mobilnya Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil_

"_itu _frist kiss _ku aishh.. di dapatkan dengan cuma-cuma dan dengan cara yang memalukan pula" racau Baekhyun__ sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sebahunya._

"_Pokoknya aku tak mau bertemu dengan orang itu lagiii"_

_I__a lalu menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kampus._

_**Flashbak end**_

Kyungsoo cengo dengan mata yang membulat, tak berapa lama ia tertawa sangat keras dan cempreng.

"Ck.. memangnya ada yang lucu dengan ceritaku huh?" Baekhyun hanya mendengus melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa sangat nista menurutnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri, jengah juga melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa.

"Mau sampai kapan tertawa disitu nona Do? Mau terlambat masuk kelas _eoh_?"

Kyungsoo bangun dan sedikit membereskan pakaiannya, ia masih terkekeh dan wajahnya pun sekarang berubah menjadi merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan _caf__è__._

.

.

.

.

Memang ya diantara wanita cantik pasti ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya untuk melindunginya.

Itu pemikiran Chen, ia selalu merutuki Heechul yang selalu berada di dekat Xiumin ketika ia ingin mendekatinya. Sebenarnya tidak mendekatinya juga sih ia terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

Tapi setidaknya kalau tidak ada Cinderella berhati nenek sihir itu di dekat Xiumin ia pasti lebih leluasa.

Belum mendekatinya juga nyalinya sudah ciut karena disitu ada Heechul.

Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Heechul selain kecantikannya ia juga terkenal galak dan cerewet, apalagi kalau ada orang yang dekat dengannya di ganggu seseorang.

Di dalam benak Chen ia seperti orang yang sedang membuntuti Xiumin, memang benar, tapi ini membuntuti bukan dengan niatan yang buruk ia hanya kagum kepada Xiumin yang notabene lebih tua darinya itu.

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi perpustakaan, matanya terpejam lelah seharian ini melanda tubuhnya. Dari tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, pekerjaannya dan...

Xiumin..

Kalau memikirkan Xiumin dia jadi tersenyum-senyum, wajah imut dan cantiknya itu selalu terbayang apalagi pipinya itu seperti bakpau yang bulat dan putih.

"aku jadi ingin bakpau" gumam Chen yang masih menutup matanya

"aku juga.."

"kau juga mau bak─ "

Chen tersadar lalu membuka matanya disana sudah ada Xiumin yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"WOAAHH…"

BRUKK

Chen terjungkang kebelakang dengan kepala yang membentur dinginnya lantai perpustakaan.

Xiumin yang kaget lantas membantu Chen berdiri dari kursinya yang terbalik kebelakang.

"_aigoo gwenchanayo..?_"

Xiumin mengelus kepala bagian belakang Chen lembut, Chen masih tidak berkutik ia hanya meringis sakit di punggung dan kepalanya.

"_mianhae.. _apakah sangat sakit?"

Kalau bukan Xiumin pasti Chen akan memaki-maki orang itu dengan sumpah serapah dan bahasa kebun binatang yang ia bisa.

Tapi itu Xiumin ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan tangan Xiumin di kepalanya yang sekarang sudah beralih mengelus punggunya.

"Maafkan aku.. apakah masih sakit?"

Chen hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, hatinya sekarang sudah tidak karuan sangat kacau karena jaraknya dengan Xiumin sangat dekat seperti ini.

Xiumin lalu berdiri diikuti oleh Chen.

"jadi mau membelinya bersamaku?"

"a-ah u-uh itu me-membeli a-apa?" Chen merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu gugup ia jadi malu kalau begini apalagi di depannya ada Xiumin.

"Bakpau! _Kajja.._"

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sekarang keadaan hati Chen pasti sudah porak poranda, ia di gandeng oleh Xiumin dan gandengan tangannya itu sangat erat membuat Chen hangat

'_yes! yes! Ya Tuhan kumohon jangan ada yang menggangu'_

_Thank You_

**ChanBaek (HaeHyuk Attack! First Mission)**

Sepasang kekasih itu sedang mengobrol sambil bercanda di ruang kelas yang sang _yeoja_, mereka sangat berisik tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menggangu mereka.

"ahahaa aku melihat wajah mereka waktu itu sangat menggemaskan tau! Apalagi Baekhyun yang berada di bawah, hahahhaha.."

"_chagyaa.._bagaimana kalau kita merencanakn sesuatu tentang mereka?" tanya si _namja _kepada _yeojachingu_nya.

"ahahaa.. ya ya ya aku setuju, jadi apa rencana mu?" tanya sang _yeojachingu_

"kita... apa ya?" si _namja_ hanya menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung

"Ck.. _pabbo, _bagaimana kalau sepulang dari kuliah kita mempertemukan mereka?"

"Aha! Ya itu bagus! tapi bagaimana?"

"Tskk.. kau itu kenapa pikiran mu lamban sekalii.."

"tapi cinta kan?"

"aigoo.. kau malah menggombal" sang _yeoja _memukul _namjachingu_nya sedikit keras.

"ini serius! Jadi begini rencananya..."

Sang _yeoja_ mendekati telinga sang _namja _lalu membisikkan rencananya.

"bagaimana? _arraseo_?"

"_ne! arraseo!_"

"awas kalau rencana ini gagal akan ku cincang kau!"

"_Yes sir_!"

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi, waktunya pulang. Chanyeol membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis kedalam tasnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol lantas menghentikan perjalanannya dan berbalik menunggu Donghae –sepupunya- yang berlari kearahnya.

"Chanyeol langkahmu itu panjang sekali, aku kesulitan menyusulmu!"

"Wohoo santai sedikit, ada apa _ma bro_?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae hanya mendengus sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan _hoobae _sekaligus sepupunya itu

"singkirkan dulu tanganmu, aku semakin kecil kalau kau rangkul begitu!"

"tidak di rangkulpun kau tetap pendek _hyung_! Hahahaa.."

Donghae tertohok

Ada benarnya juga sih perkataan sepupunya itu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa setinggi Chanyeol, apakah salah ibunya karena kurang asupan gizi ketika Donghae kecil?

Donghae jadi berpikir, ia akan membuat prinsip baru 'Biarpun Pendek tapi Tampan tak Masalahkan!'

Donghae geleng-geleng, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan soal tinggi badan? Ia lupa tujuannya untuk menemui Chanyeol bukan untuk itu!

"_Hyung_! Kenapa malah melamun sih!"

Donghae hanya men-_deathglare_ Chanyeol, yang di beri_ deathglare_ malah nyengir sambil memberikan _V sign_, memang dasar kurang ajar.

"Aku mau kau menemaniku ke..."

"ke?"

'_aduh.. bagaimana ini aku lupa dimana tempatnya'_

"_hyung! _temani kemana?"

Donghae gelagapan ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang di katakan _yeojachingu_nya tadi.

'_Di taman? di caf__è__? di danau?'_

'_atau tempat ice... ice skating? Ah.. tidak mungkin'_

'_atau jangan-jangan di kuburan? Itu malah lebih tidak mungkin lagi'_ *ngawur(¬_¬)

Donghae masih terus berpikir sedangkan Chanyeol sekarang sudah duduk karena pegal terus berdiri, ia malah sedang bermain permainan di _smartphone_nya.

"ah ya! ayo temani aku ke taman!"

"untuk apa?"

"kau tidak usah banyak tanya! Cukup temani aku oke!"

"_arra.. arra.._"

Dua lelaki tampan tetapi berbeda tinggi itupun berjalan cepat -lebih tepatnya lelaki yang lebih pendek- pergi meninggalkan kampus mereka menuju ke taman.

.

.

.

.

.

'_yak! mana Donghae aishh.. lama sekali'_

"_eonnie _sebenarnya kita mau apa disini? Kenapa belum memesan?"

Ya. Eunhyuk bersama Baekhyun sedang berada di kedai _ice cream,_ tempat biasa mereka –sebenarnya lebih ke Baekhyun- melepas lelah.

"_eonnie_ ayolahh kita memesan. Kau yang teraktirkan? hehe"

Baekhyun semakin merajuk, sedari tadi Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil melihat jam tangannya sesekali dan menoleh keluar kedai.

"ya sudah ya sudah.. kau pesan dulu saja"

"_eonnie _tidak?"

"ya aku juga!" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan memanggil pelayan.

'_Lee Donghae akan benar-benar ku cingcang kau!'_

'_aish.. dasar asdfghjkl!'_

"_eonnie_! Kau itu ish.."

"apa?" jawab Eunhyuk watados

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas "_eonnie _mau pesan rasa apa huh?"

"aku rasa _vanilla _saja" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Oke.. satu _ice cream vanilla_ dan satu i_ce cream strowberry_ ukuran jumbo dengan berbagai variasi _topping _di dalamnya dan jangan lupa buah _strowberry_nya!"

Eunhyuk hanya membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan Baekhyun ini ingin membuatnya bangkrut!

"satu _ice cream vanilla_ dan satu i_ce cream strowberry_ ukuran jumbo dengan berbagai variasi _topping _dan buah _strowberry_, apa ada yang ingin di pesan lagi?"

"ak "

"sudah itu saja, trimakasih" sela Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis/terpaksa/

"baiklah, tunggu 15 menit" jawab pelayan itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Baekhyun.

Eunhyuk men_deathglare_ Baekhyun dan menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"aihh.. _eonnie _sakitt!"

"kau mau aku bangkrut huh?"

Baekhyun mengendikka bahunya "salah kau sendiri ditanya olehku hanya diam, diam itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'"

Eunhyuk makin menggerutu dan menekuk wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

"_hyung _kau ini sedang mengajakku kencan _eh_?"

PLAKK

"jangan bicara macam-macam!"

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis "lalu mau apa kesini _eoh_?"

"_m-mwo_? Ah ya tunggu sebentar"

Donghae mengutak-atik _smartphone_nya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam memperhatikannya.

_**To : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**From : Fishy Chagy :***_

_**Subject : Kau dimana?**_

_**Chagy kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada?**_

_**Send...**_

Tringg.. tringg..

_**From : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**Subject : Pabbo!**_

_**Aish.. kau yang dimana pabbo! Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi!**_

_**Reply**_

_**To : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**From : Fishy Chagy :***_

_**Subject : **_**eoh?**

_**Eoh? Aku sekarang sedang di taman, aku sekarang sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol**_

_**Send...**_

Tringg.. tringg..

_**From : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**Subject : **__**¬_¬**_

_**chagyaa**____** sebaiknya kau pulang, tunggu aku di rumahmu!**_

_**Reply**_

_**To : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**From : Fishy Chagy :***_

_**Subject : wae?**_

_**Wae? **_

_**Send...**_

Tringg.. tring...

_**From : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**Subject : Tidak usah banyak tanya**_

_**Tidak usah banyak tanya! cepat pulang!**_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya lalu barlih melihat Chanyeol yang malah asyik bermain dengan anak kecil di kotak pasir.

'_ck.. dasar bocah'_

_**Reply**_

_**To : Monkey Chagy :***_

_**From : Fishy Chagy :***_

_**Subject : ok!**_

_**Baiklah.. aku tunggu di rumah chagy :***_

_**Send...**_

Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar dan menyeret Chanyeol untuk pulang_._

Donghae kau tidak tau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, bersiap-siaplah...

_Thank You_

Lay dan Tao dua gadis cantik itu sekarang sedang berada di kantin kampus yang lumayan penuh dengan mahasiswa itu. Tao sedang bertanya sesuatu tentang mata pelajaran di jurusan mereka. Karena Lay dan Tao adalah sejurusan yaitu jurusan _Art _ tetapi berbeda semester.

Lay berkali-kali tersenyum atau tertawa karena gemas dengan tingkah laku Tao yang menurutnya sangat _childih _itu.

"ehem.. _annyeong _boleh saya duduk disini? Karena semua kursi sudah penuh, bolehkah?"

"ah! Ya silahkan jangan sungkan-sungkan" terima Lay dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum sangat sangat manis

"hehe.. _kamsahamnida.._" jawab orang itu tersenyum canggung kearah Lay

"_cheonma.._ ngomong-ngomong aku Zhang Yixing atau Lay kau siapa?"

"Xi Luhan _imnida,_ kau orang China?"

"_ne! _pasti kau juga orang China kan?"

"ya.. aku juga orang China" jawab orang itu –Luhan- sambil tersenyum riang

"a-ah ya dan ini Tao, Huang Zitao dia juga orang China"

"wahh.. kebetulan sekali ya.."

Ketiga gadis-gadis cantik itu terus mengobrol sangat akrab, padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tidak disangka ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka –atau lebih tepatnya kearah Lay- pasti kalian sudah tau orangnnya kan?

"oh.. malaikatkuu.. kau sungguh cantik dan baik hati"

Itulah racauan Suho setiap hari, ia tidak bosan bosannnya terus memandangi Yixing dimanapun dan kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued _

Pendek yah?

Yaa.. author tau mana sedikit lagi _couple_nya _mianhae mianhae _*bow

Author nulis ini tuh tadi malem ngebut karena kan kemaren abis UAS jadi fokus dulu sama UAS dan baru nulis tadi malem-malem.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan *bow

Sekali lagi maaf yah _readers-nim _chap depan diusahain panjang dan ingsyaAllah seru #plakk

Oke ini balasan reviewnya :)

BaekYeolShip: wahh _gomawo_ :) ini udah ada ChanBaeknya kan hehe

_Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

ByunnaPark: iyaa emang Suho rada lola #disiramSuho gimana ChanBaeknya udah puas kah? Tapi masih sedikit ya.. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Yurako Koizumi: sekarang udah gak penasaran kan? Hehe

Itu karena ada sang Cinderella disana bwahaha #ketawaKyuhyun(?) _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: yahh pusing yah? Iya ini juga author usahain buat bikin tiap chapter itu 2/3 _couple. __Gomawo _atas saran dan_ reviewnya! _:)

SyJessi22 : iya dong pesona Yixing sama Minseok itu sungguh cetarr kaya petirnya Chen :D. sekarang udah tau kan alasannya kenapa Baek tereak pas ada Chanyeol? Hehe. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

HyunRa: Jongdae gitu tuh karena ada sang penjaga yaitu sang Cinderella kkkk.

Wahh maaf yah kalau rumit author juga bakal di usahain buat perchap itu2/3 _couple Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Aswshn : ini udah di lanjutt.. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

hyona21 : KaiSooYeWook :3 _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

: maunya sih :3 tapi gak tau liat aja nanti _ne_? _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

dwiihae : selamat datang di ff author! hehe :) KaiSoo itu emang imut banget :s _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

edogawa ruffy: kkkk #ikut ngakak _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Reezuu Kim: wahh Shindong ama ZhouRy ya? Iya deh ntar author usahain di adain hehe ini udah di lanjutt _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

tomatocherry : ini udah di lanjutt.. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Shim Yeonhae : ini udah di lanjutt.. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

ByunBaekkie : huwaaa _gomawo gomawo *_kecup. ini udah di lanjutt.. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Oyeuyee : ini udah di lanjutt.. _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Yen hwa : wahh _gomawo _:) ntar yahh KrisTao nyaa _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

HyoDin EXOstan : ini udah cepet belum _chingu__?_#garukgarukpala _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

Laibel : _Gomawo reviewnya! _:)

_Gomawo _yang udah _review, follow, _dan _favorit_-in ff author :)

_gomawo gomawoo _*bow bow bow

_XOXO_

15 November 2013


	4. Chapter 4 Family

**a/n :** Inner/mind ('_italic_')

.

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung sedang duduk sambil membaca bukunya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di mata sipitnya ia membaca dengan tenang dan damai di balkon kamarnya.

CKLEK

Ketika ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, ia tak lantas menengokkan kepalanya ke pintu. Karena ia sudah tau orang yang akan seenak jidat masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Itu Kai.

Ia terus melanjutkan acara membacanya. Ia dapat melihat dengan ekor matanya Kai meletakkan gelas di meja lalu duduk di kursi sebelahnya dan meminum tèh hangat miliknya. Sungguh adiknya itu suka seenaknya saja.

"Kau membawa susu Kim Jongin, kenapa malah meminum tèh ku" Ucap Yesung datar masih sambil membaca bukunya

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya "_eomma _memberiku susu putih, aku tidak suka"

Yesung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali membaca. Berbeda dengan Yesung, Kai malah menarik buku yang dibaca Yesung.

Yesung mendelik dan merampas kembali bukunya dari tangan Kai, Kai menarik lagi buku Yesung dengan brutal dan menyembunyikan di punggunya.

"Ck.. kau mau apa?"

"hehe.. tidak. aku hanya bercanda" kekeh Kai lalu mengembalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya.

Yesung menatap Kai malas. apa-apaan adiknya itu, ingin bercanda? Sangat tidak lucu!

Setelah beberapa menit hanya hening, Yesung masih dengan membaca bukunya, sedangkan Kai sedang melihat layar _smartphone_nya sambil tersenyum-senyum bodoh.

Yesung yang memandang adiknya itu horor "Kau sedang melihat apa huh? Jangan menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh di _handphone_ mu!"

Sekarang giliran Kai yang memandang Yesung horor

"apa?"

"_hyung _wajahmu bodoh kalau sedang serius" jawab Kai kelewat jujur

"Yak! kurang ajar kau!" balas Yesung kesal sambil melempar buku yang dibacanya tadi

"YAK _HYUNG _SAKITT!"

"rasakan!" cibir Yesung. Bayangkan saja buku setebal 5cm mendarat dengan mulusnya ke kepala pintar Kai.

Masih setengah pusing dan setengah sadar Kai melayangkan pukulan pukulan kecil tapi brutal kearah Yesung. Dan bodohnya lagi Yesung membalasnya dengan tak kalah brutal

"YAK _HYUNG_!MATI KAU!"

"KAU DULU YANG MATI ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

"YAKK! _APPO APPO!_"

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN INI!"

"INI JUGA RASAKAN KAU _HYUNGG_!"

"HYAHHH..."

BUGHH

BUKKH

BUGGHH

Yesung dan Kai masih terus saling memukul meskipun tidak keras tetapi itu sakit karena terus-menerus, tanpa disadari ada sang pawang mereka berdua disana.

Dengan berada di tengah-tengah, Jaejoong –_eomma_ mereka- menjewer kuping sebelah kanan Yesung dan kuping sebelah kiri Kai layaknya mereka adalah anak kucing.

"Yak _appo eommaaa..._" ringis Yesung dan Kai berbarengan, mereka memegangi kuping masing-masing yang masih belum di lepas oleh Jaejoong

"mau di lepas?" tanya Jaejoong lembut

"_ne..._" jawab mereka lirih diselingi dengan ringisan

"berbaikan dulu dan berpelukan!"

"_ANDWEE SHIRREO!_" teriak mereka kompak dan kencang sampai memekakkan telinga Jaejoong

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Jaejoong malah menjewer telinga anaknya semakin kuat sampai memerah

"_AWW.. ne.. ne eomma_ kami akan berbaikan, tetapi lepaskan dulu kami" Jawab Yesung selaku anak sulung

"_anni_! _Eomma _tau akal bulus kalian, cepat berbaikan S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G.!"

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai ogah-ogahan, dan Kai menyambutnya dengan ogah-ogahan juga. Sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"nah sekarang berpelukan!" perintah Jaejoong mutlak dengan senyum manis yang menurut Yesung dan Kai itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan

"lepaskan dulu _eommaa.._ sakitt" pinta Kai memelas dan terkesan agak manja

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan jeweran mautnya dan langsung mengarahkan dengan matanya kepada Kai supaya memeluk kakanya terlebih dahulu.

GREPP

"_mianhae hyungie..._" Kai tersenyum dipaksakan didalam hatinya ia ingin sakali muntah. _Hyungie? _Apa itu? Menjijikan!

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai, Yesung memelet meletkan lidahnya seperti orang yang sedang muntah, sesekali melirik kearah _eomma_nya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan pula

"_ne.. nae dongsaeng_.." Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai supaya lebih meyakinkan.

Sebelum keluar Jaejoong memberikan wejangan kepada kedua anaknya

"Kalau terdengar ribut-ribut lagi akan _eomma _kunci kalian berdua di gudang selama satu minggu!"

Yesung dan Kai meringis kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka lemah.

_Eomma_nya kalau marah akan sangat berbahaya dan ucapannya itu tidak hanya hisapan jempol. Kalau hukaman mereka begitu itu akan menjadi nyata!

Mereka sudah merasakan itu..

Sekedar informasi. pernah waktu mereka kecil mereka melakukan seperti tadi, namun bedanya ini memperebutkan mainan dan Yesung yang memulainnya duluan.

Dan hasilnya mereka yang dikurung di kamar mandi selama dua jam. Memang sebentar tetapi mereka dikurung dikamar mandi dengan tidak memakai sehelai benangpun alias _naked_. Mereka tidak malu karena mereka waktu itu masih kecil. Dan berakhir dengan Kai yang sakit selama satu minggu. Poor Kai

Perkelahian kecil _hyung-dongsaeng _ini selalu saja terjadi, bahkan hampir tiap hari. Entah itu Yesung atau Kai yang memulainnya terlebih dahulu dengan berbagai macam kejahilan yang ada di otak pintar mereka berdua itu.

Kembali pada YeKai

Mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah pergi dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung dan Kai mengibas-ngibaskan badan mereka sambil berjengit geli

"hiyyy.. gara-gara kau dasar _kkamjong_!"

"ini juga salah _hyung_ berkepala besar!"

"YAK!"

"Okey.. okey _calm down~ hyung, mianhae_"

"huh.. sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?"

"aku? Ingin menggangu _hyung_" jawab Kai santai

Yesung men_deathglare_ adik kurang ajarnya itu sambil menjitak, tapi di tepis oleh Kai

"eitss.. hehe..tidak _hyung _aku kesini mau bercerita sesuatu, tapi aku malu"

Jangan heran. Meskipun mereka sering berkelahi kecil tetapi kedua kakak beradik itu sangat terbuka kepada satu sama lain. Meskipun cara penyampaiannya yang terlalu... _ekstrim_.

Setiap orang berbeda-beda kan?

"_eoh_? Kau punya malu juga rupanya"Yesung tersenyum mengejek

"Yak! ini serius _hyung_!"

"Jadi? Apa?" jawab Yesung kembali duduk dan menyesap sedikit tèhnya yang sudah dingin

"U-uh e-em i-itu..."

"yang jelas _kkamjong_! Apa jangan-jangan... kau menyukai Krystal _yeoja _yang 'menurut orang' cantik se-SNU itu huh?"

"_m-mwo_ _anni_! Ada yang lebih cantik darinya _hyung_!"

"_nugu_? Menurutku _yeoja _tercantik hanya Wookie-ku" jawab Yesung berbangga ria

Kai hanya mendengus "ya ya.. terserahlah. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan Wookie _noona _juga!"

UHUKK

"k-kau menyukai Wookie ku huh?" ucap Yesung sarkastik

Kai sekali lagi mendengus dan memutar bolamatanya malas "ayolah.. _hyung _kau itu kenapa sangat bodoh!"

Yesung menjitak Kai dengan keras "sekali lagi kau mengataiku bodoh, enyah kau dari kamar ini!"

"ahahaha menggoda _hyung _itu sangat mengasyikkan!" kekeh Kai seperti orang gila.

"Jongin langsung kepada intinya saja, kau terlalu berbelit belit"

"akusukakyungsoo_noona_"

"aishh.. kau itu bicara apa hah?"

"tuh kan _hyung pab_— e-eh tidak maksudku u-uh aku ingin ke kamar, y-ya ingin ke kamar u-untuk tidur. Dadah _hyung jaljayo _"

Sesudah itu Kai langsung lari keluar dari kamar Yesung dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yesung hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ tampannya(?) lalu mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain rumah, lain keluarga, lain suasana

Yah keadaan disini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan dirumah Yesung-Kai.

Ya. Sangat berbeda..

Ini kediaman keluarga Choi (Siwon-Kris) yang sangat tenang, damai dan terkesan sepi jauh dari kata-kata 'hangat'.

Rumah itu terasa sangat sepi, meskipun rumah ini besar –luas malah- tetapi mungkin hanya didiami _maid _disana. Dan tuan muda mereka.

Kris nampak sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ah. lebih tepatnya rumah 'ayah tiri'nya.

Siwon yang melihat Kris diluar, lantas ia menghampiri Kris dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu, tetapi agak berjauhan.

"Kris kau sedang apa?"

"Dapat kau lihat sendiri"

Siwon tersenyum lembut "ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau kedalam"

"apa pedulimu?"

"aku _hyung— _"

"tiri ku, jadi jangan sok peduli" sela Kris dengan wajah yang sangat datar

Siwon hanya mengela nafasnya beberapa kali. Ia sedang berusaha, ya.. berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan 'adik tiri'nya ini.

Ia sudah mencobanya dalam waktu seminggu ini, tetapi hasilnya selalu sama. Kris akan selalu sama tidak berubah selalu dengan sikap dinginnya. Tapi Siwon tetap semangat untuk selalu mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Kris meskipun itu tidak mudah.

Sudahku bilangkan Keadaan rumah Yesung-Kai dengan keadaan rumah Siwon-Kris itu sangat, sangatlah berbeda.

Dirumah Yesung-Kai yang ribut tetapi nyaman. Berisik tapi membuat hangat. Selalu bertengkar tetapi itu justru menambah kedekatan.

Sedangkan di rumah Siwon-Kris, damai tetapi sangat sepi. Tenang tetapi menusuk hati. Dan diam tetapi membuat mereka semakin menjauh.

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya sama dengan Kris, ia lalu tersenyum melihat bintang dan bulan yang ada di atas langit sana.

"Kau lihat bintang yang bertaburan di sana kan Kris?

Kris tidak menanggapi tetapi membuat Siwon tersenyum, setidaknya Kris sedang mendengarkannya.

"dan kau melihat bulan disana kan?"

Siwon tersenyum lagi, ia yakin bahwa Kris sedang mendengarkannya, terbukti dengan Kris yang tidak menjauh darinya ataupun pergi masuk kerumah.

"Dan tampat kita berpijak disini adalah bumi" Siwon menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, ia tau ia akan bermonolog meskipun ada Kris disana, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Bulan disana adalah orang tua kita, m-maksudku _appa_ ku dan _umma_ mu, dan bintang disana adalah pekerjaan dan segala aktivitas mereka"

"dan bumi ini adalah kita, aku dan kau"

Kris masih bungkam dan masih menatap langit. Siwon menatap Kris sebentar "Kau tau bulan selalu datang dengan bintang, tetapi itu tidak terlalu sering. Kadang bulan hanya sendiri tanpa ditemani bintang. Tapi ketahuilah meskipun tanpa bintang, bulan dapat menyinari bumi ini dengan cahayanya"

Siwon diam sejenak "dan orangtua kita pun bagai matahari di malam hari, miskipun tidak ada, tetapi ia akan muncul waktu pagi hari dan menyinari bumi bahkan lebih terang dengan cahayanya"

Siwon bangkit dan sedikit merapihkan pakaiannya "hari sudah semakin malam Kris, sebaiknya kau segera masuk"

Kris sedikit mengangguk, membuat Siwon memekik dalam hati karena senang "yasudah aku masuk dulu _ne_.." Siwon berjalan menjauhi Kris dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Ia sebenarnya berharap Kris menanggapi ucapannya, tetapi tak apa. dengan melihat Kris mendengarkannya saja dia sudah sangat senang.

.

.

Kris masih diam disana, ia sedang mencerna kata-kata _puitis_ Siwon yang terasa asing di pendengarannya. Tapi kurang lebih ia mengetahui maksud dari ucapan 'kakak tirinya' itu "Orang tua kita memang sibuk, tapi orang tua kita berbuat begitu untuk kepentingan kita aku dan kau(re: Siwon) dan meskipun mereka tidak menampakkan rasa perhatiannya, aku yakin bahwa orang tua kita sangat memperhatikan kita dengan cara yang mereka sendiri, bukankah itu lebih membuat bahagia?" kata Kris berbicara entah pada siapa

Kris diam sejenak merenungi pikirannya sendiri "Di bumi pasti ada udara yang menaunginya kan? kau sudah mendapat udara mu yaitu Kibum _noona_ sedangkan aku? Miris..."

Siwon tidak benar-benar beranjak dari hadapan Kris. Ia mendengarkan semua kata-kata Kris dari belakang dimana Kris berada.

"untuk sementara aku akan menjadi udara mu Kris, tapi aku akan berusaha memberikanmu udara yang lebih segar" ucap Siwon lirih sambil tersenyum lalu benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

.

.

"_eonnie irreona.._" Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan supaya bangun. Inilah rutinitas Kyungsoo setiap pagi. Membangunkan Luhan.

"_eonnie _apa tidak ada kuliah _eoh_? Cepat bangun.." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menyimpan punggung tangannya di kening Luhan "tidak panas.." gumamnya

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, disana banyak buku berserakan belum dibereskan. Kyungsoo jadi teringat, Luhan semalam pulang pukul 10.00 PM dan langsung menyibukkan diri dikamarnya. Mungkin Luhan kecapean dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung membereskan buku-buku Luhan dan menyelimuti Luhan lalu pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, karena hari ini harus naik bus untuk ke kampusnya karena Luhan sepertinya lelah untuk sekedar mengantarkannya ke kampus.

Kyungsoo setiap hari ikut bersama Luhan menaiki mobil milik Luhan, ia sebenarnya tidak enak tapi Luhan memaksanya. Toh mereka juga sekampus. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pun ditawari mobil oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak karena ia tidak ingin lebih merepotkan orangtuanya. Ia ingin mandiri.

Sekedar informasi lagi. Kyungsoo waktu itu merengek kepada orangtuanya, setelah kuliah ia ingin tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan kampusnya. orangtuanya melarang tetapi dengan segala usaha dan rayuan Kyungsoo akhirnya di ijinkan asalkan ada orang yang menemaninya. Jadilah Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan karena Luhan baru datang dari China dan membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk tinggal berdua dan Kyungsoo senang akan itu.

Kyungsoo melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, ia mengecek keadaannya kembali di cermin dan pergi keluar apartemennya dengan cepat, mengingat apartemen mereka berada di lantai enam membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai di bawah sana.

Ketika sudah berada di luar kawasan apartemennya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya sepertinya ia kenal orang itu, ia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil dengan sebuah _headset _di telinganya.

Ia berbalik ketika mendapati Kyungsoo disana dan melambai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekatinya. Kyungsoo masih belum jelas karena orang itu memakai kacamata. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mendekati orang itu, matanya terbelalak itu...

Kai..

'_Omo! Kenapa ia sangat tampan_'

Tetapi sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo mengernyit '_untuk apa dia disini_?' karena bingung ia mendekati Kai. Kai tersenyum kepadanya. Kyungsoo sejenak terpaku dan demi Tuhan senyumannya itu sangat sangat tampan!

'_Kyungsoo ayo kendalikan dirimu oke_'

"ehm.. kau kenapa ada disini?"

"aku disuruh"

Kyungsoo mengernyit lagi "oleh?"

"Jongwoon _hyung_"

"untuk?"

"mengantarmu ke kampus" Kyungsoo makin mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti. Seingatnya ia tidak meminta seseorang untuk mengantarnya. Apalagi ini meminta pada Yesung, ada kuasa apa ia menyuruh _sunbae_nya itu untuk mengantarkannya?

Luhan ...

Apa _eonnie_nya itu meminta bantuan ke Ryeowook _eonnie _kah?

"_kajja _ini sudah sangat siang, kau mau terlambat?" Jongin membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, iya ini sudah sangat siang mungkin dengan ikut anak ini tidak terlambat.

"baiklah.. maaf merepotkanmu... ehm Jongin"

Kai mendadak membatu '_Demi apa! dia memanggilku... Jongin_'

"hey ayo! Kenapa kau malah diam _eoh_?"

"dan a-ah ya panggil aku _noona _Oke! Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu" setelah berucap begitu Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Kai merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, Kyungsoo memanggilnya _**Jongin**_. Demi bumi dan langit! Biasanya orang akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Kai –kecuali keluarganya-. Biasanya ia akan marah ataupun jengkel seseorang menyebut nama aslinya. Tapi ini tidak ia sangat senang. Sangat sangat senang.

Entah kenapa...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, ia menunggu Kai keluar dulu, tidak sopankan kalau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit?

"_noona_!"

Seorang _namja albino _mendekati Kyungsoo dengan berlari "_noona__.._Luhan _noona eodi_?"

"dia tidak kuliah hari ini Sehun-_ah_"

Sehun nampak terkejut bercampur khawatir "_wae_?"

"ah dia hanya kelelahan Se— "

"hey cadel!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu melihat Kai yang baru keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya "hei _kkamjong_, kau dengan Kyungsoo _noona_?!"

"_ne_.. kenapa memangnya kau cemburu?"

"_noona _kau mau dengannya?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab ia tak mengerti maksud mereka berdua.

"_pabbo_! Aku hanya mengantarkan Kyungsoo _noona _saja!"

"E-em Jongin aku duluan _ne_?"

"_ne noona pay_!"

"_ne.. _aku duluan Jongin! Sehun-_ah_! _Bye_..."

Terlihat(?) disana yang paling semangat hanya Kai, sedangkan Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya biasa sambil menengok kearah Kai yang menurutnya agak 'berbeda'

"Kau tidak salah makan kan _kkamjong_?"

Kai yang masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah Sehun "huh? _Wae_?"

"kau 'berbeda' dari biasanya.."

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta Sehun... Jatuh Cintaa" Sehun hanya bergidik dan menarik Kai memasuki kampus.

.

.

.

.

Kalau sedang bosan atau ada waktu luang pasti Tao akan berada di tempat tongkrongannya –pinggir lapangan basket- tau untuk apa kan?

Tao tidak menyadari ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"hei.. kau" orang itu mencolek Tao yang sedang asik melihat orang yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket itu. Tapi Tao tidak bergeming. Mungkin juga Tao tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"hey.."

"_yeoja _panda.."

"Ck.. kenapa kau tampan sekali sih _ge_.." ucap Tao dibarengi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Orang itu bingung, lalu melihat objek yang dipandangi _yeoja_ itu...

.

.

.

'_Zhoumi sunbae?_'

"Tskk.. sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap.." orang itu menyikut lengan Tao

Tao menoleh kearah orang itu, sedikit terkejut sih karena ada orang disebelahnya tapi ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya itu dengan raut bingungnya.

"_nuguseyo_?"

"Kris**.** boleh aku meminta minum yang kau bawa itu?" Kris –orang itu- langsung meminum minuman yang di bawa Tao setelah mendapat anggukan dari pemiliknya.

"sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap"

"apa?" Tao menengok ke depan-belakang ke kiri-kanan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya

"kau.. bicara kepadaku?" ucap Tao ketika ia lihat tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di dekat orang itu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kepada siapa lagi _eoh_?"

"hehehe.. lalu apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"kau jangan terlalu berharap" ulang Kris

"berharap? Untuk apa? siapa?" jawab Tao semakin bingung

"Zhoumi _sunbae_.. kau menyukainya kan?"

Tao sedikit terkejut tapi senyum terpatri di bibir kucingnya "y-ya.."

"sudah kuduga.. tapi kau tau kan ia sudah punya kekasih?"

Seketika Tao langsung murung dan menunduk "aku tau.. Henry _jie_"

"_exactly_!"

Tao semakin murung dan mem-_pout_kan sedikit bibirnya. Itu membuat Kris tanpa sadar menjadi gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

"kau membuatku murung! dasar!" Tao memukul kecil lengan Kris

"hey! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu murung, tapi aku memberi tahu kenyataan.."

"_shut up_!" Tao langsung melenggangkan kakinya menjauhi Kris sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"hey.. heyy.. _yeoja _panda ini minuman mu!?" Tao berbalik dan menatap tajam Kris

"Kau... ambil saja! Dan aku Tao bukan _yeoja _panda!" geram Tao dan meninggakan Kris.

"_kwiyeowo~_..." Kris masih memperhatikan Tao yang berjalan sambil marah-marah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya itu, senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

Siwon yang berada di lapangan basket menyunggingkan senyumannya, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Kris dan Tao. Ia tau Tao karena Kibum selalu dengan _yeoja _panda itu.

"Aku sudah mendapat udara segar untukmu Kris..."

_Thank You_

Kyungsoo termenung di kelasnya, dosennya sudah keluar sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tapi ia masih diam di tempatnya. Ia sesekali mencatat materi yang ada di papan tulis. Ia tidak fokus. Sedari tadi ia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya ataupun memijat sedikit kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum lalu detik berikutnya bibirnya mengerucut imut dan sedikit memberenggut.

"tampan..."

"tampan? _Nugu_?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang berbicara tepat di telinganya. Untungya ia tidak terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia langsung memutar bola matanya malas ketika tau orang yang mengagetkannya itu.

"Baek bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku huh?"

"aku mengagetkanmu?" jawab Baekhyun polos menyebalkan

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "kau harus menyesuaikan suara mu Baek, jangan berbicara tepat di telinga orang, kau akan menulikan seseorang"

"kau berlebihan Kyung!"

"itu benar _pabbo_.. untung saja aku tak mempunyai penyakit jantung. Kalau iya aku sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang karena suaramu mengagetkanku!"

"hehe _mianhae chagy _hahahaa..." jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa menggelegar

"cih kau menjijikan.. jauh-jauh dariku kekeke.." Kyungsoo seolah-olah mengusir Baekhyun tapi diselingi dengan tawa. Mereka berdua memang begitu sangat dekat. Jadi bercanda seperti ini tidak membuat mereka tersinggung ataupun bermusuhan.

"ahh _cha.._ kita ke _caf__è_aku sudah lapar.." Baekhyun lalu merangkul Kyungsoo. Dua _yeoja _cantik itu bersama-sama melenggangkan kaki mereka keluar dari kelas menuju _caf__è_.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di _caf__è _yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Mereka seperti biasa memesan dan mengobrol sampai jam kuliah kedua di mulai.

"Kyungie kau belum bercerita kepadaku.."

"a-ah Baek nanti saja oke aku sedang pusing sekarang.."

"hhh.. _ne_.."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus mengobrol dan bercanda, tidak memperhatikan ada pengunjung yang baru datang dan duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Dua orang pengunjung itu memperhatikan mereka yang sangat akrab dan dekat ketika mereka bersama.

"hey mengediplah..!"

"Ck.. diamlah cadel jangan menggangguku.."

Sehun –si cadel- hanya mendengus, tapi setelah ia menyesap _bubble t__è__a-_nya ia ber_smirk_. Sepertinya dengan meminum _bubble t__è__a _ide cemerlang selalu berdatangan.

"_kkamjong.._"

"hn.."

"tsk.. dengarkan aku!"

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan malas sambil menyesap _vanilla late-_nya "hum _wae_?"

"kau tau Baekhyun _noona _dan Kyungsoo _noona _kan?"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban ia masih menyesap _vanilla late-_nya dengan santai

"mereka itu sangat dekat.."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tau itu tapi kenapa raut wajah Sehun sangat serius. "lalu?"

"karena sangat dekat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa mereka itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..._yuri*_"

Jongin menyemburkan minumannya di depan wajah Sehun.

..

..

..

..

*_yuri_

Hai..

_annyeong_..

apa kabar?

Masih inget sama ff ini kan? Hehe #ditabokreaders

_MIANHAE MIANHAE MIANHAEEEEE... _#capslockjebol

_Mianhae readers _author ngaret selama kurang lebih 3 minggu, maaf banget :(

Sebagai permintaan maaf author, author pengen readers pilih 2 _couple _buat _chap _depan. Buat missi mereka.

SuLay – KangTeuk ( 1st Mission )

KaiSoo – YeWook ( 1st Mission )

ChenMin – HanChul (1st Mission )

KrisTao – SiBum ( 1st Mission )

HunHan – KyuMin ( 1st Mission )

ChanBaek – HaeHyuk ( 2nd Mission )

Nah kalian boleh pilih dua diantara itu, misi pertama mereka –kecuali ChanBaek- mau berhasil atau gagal kaya ChanBaek..

Silahkan dipilih... ^o^

Balasan Review :)

hyona21 : Kyungsoo :3

HyunRa : ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

tomatocherry : ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

ByunnaPark : kurang panjang yah *garukgarukkepala iya suho masih jadi stalker yixing hohohoo, chap depan mungkin ada perubahan #plak

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : makasih reviewnya :)

SyJessi22 : hohooho.. makasih reviewnya :)

BaekYeolShip : ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

ReikiAkishima28 :aduhh di panggil unni serasa tua #plak ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

Reezuu Kim : ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

awlia : _gomawo gomawo _#kecup ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

Park KyungMi : ini udah kaisoo loh :o ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

ByunBaekkie : ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

edogawa ruffy : tunggu aja _ne.. _makasih reviewnya :)

loveHEENJABUJA : kyaa author juga suka YeWook KaiSoo #kibarbanner siip reviewnya :)

setyoningt : makasihh makasih reviewnya :)

EnchanterPanda : ini udah ada KrisTao nya tapi sedikt heh. ini udah di lanjutt, makasih reviewnya :)

_Last word.. _

_SELAMAT TAHUN BARU_

Dan..

_Review _lagi_ ne … _:)

6 Januari 2014


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet

**Main Pair in this chapter :**

**Kaisoo – YeWook**

Pair :

EXO Official Pairing

Super Junior Couple

Other...

**a/n : **Berdasarkan review readers _couple _terbanyak yang di pilih itu KaiSoo sama KrisTao #hugkyungsoo /eh?

Ini dia hasilnya :

KaiSoo = 13

KrisTao = 9

HunHan = 8

SuLay = 6

ChenMin = 2

ChanBaek = 1

**.**

**Warning : **GS/GENDERSWITCH, typo(s), DLL

**.**

Inner/mind ('_italic_')

**.**

**Happy Reading ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ KaiSoo (YeWook Sweet~ Mission) ]**

Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat Yesung mengabarkan kabar baik kepadanya, sekarang ia sedang bertatap muka dengan _namjachingu_nya itu, tidak langsung sih mereka sedang ber-_skype _ria.

"_**kau tau **_**chagy**_**.. seketika wajah jongin menjadi cerah ketika mendengar kata Kyungsoo.. kekeke.."**_

"wah.. _jinjja oppa?_"

"**ne.. chagy**_**.. Aku yakin Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi apakah Kyungsoo juga menyukai Jongin?"**_

Ryeowook tersenyum, Yesung begitu-begitu juga sangat menyayangi dan perhatian pada adiknya. "_mollayo oppa.._ mengingat awal pertemuan mereka itu tidak baik"

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya "_oppa! _Bagaimana kalau kita menyatukan mereka?"

"_**ahh.. kau memang sehati denganku wookie **_**chagy..."**

"ish.. _oppa _jangan menggombal dulu oke, jadi apa rencana _oppa_?"

Yesung terkekeh di sebrang sana, melihat wajah Ryeowook yang di hiasi semburat pink tipis dipipinya itu sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi di laptopnya sangat penuh dengan wajah cantik sang _yeojachingu_.

Yesung menyentuh layar laptopnya seolah-olah ia sedang mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas _**"hehe.. bagaimana kalau kita membiarkan mereka berdua pergi jalan-jalan"**_

"bagaimana caranya _oppa_?"

"_**bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dulu **_**chagy? **_**Kita bicarakan ini di kampus.. **_**otte**_**?"**_

Ryeowook tersenyum "baiklah _oppa..._aku mandi dulu _ne! _tunggu aku!"

"_**kau belum mandi?"**_

Ryeowook mengangguk lucu **"**_**tapi kau sudah cantik belum mandipun **_**chagy**_**.."**_

Blushh...

"_Oppa! _Aaaa~.. kau membuatku maluu.." Ryeowook berlari-lari disekitar kamarnya salah tingkah, membuat Yesung tertawa karenanya.

"_**hahaha... ayo cepatlah mandi **_**chagy.. **_**dan dandan yang cantik **_**ne**_**!"**_

"_ne oppa!_ Tunggu akuu"

"_**eitss.. **_**changkamman**_**!"**_

"ada apa lagi _oppa_?"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia malah menunjuk bibirnya sambil membuat _aegyo _yang pastinya gagal. Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu dan mendekatkan bibirnya kelayar _laptop _"mmuahh... dadah _oppa.._"

Setelah mematikan _laptopnya _Ryeowook berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah semerah _strowberry _/?

Mereka seperti pasangan baru saja.. _so romantic_.

.

..

.

Ryeowook sudah siap. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang –_sedikit _terbuka di bagian dadanya- berwarna _pink _dan bergaris abu-abu di bagian lengannya, lalu di padu padankan dengan _skinny jeans _berwarna _dark purple _yang sangat pas di kaki mungil jenjangnya.

Ia tidak memakai _make up _yang tebal, dengan tampil natural dengan _make up _yang tipis ia sudah secantik ini.

Ia lalu keluar kamar, sesudah berpamitan pada _eomma_-nya ia berangkat menuju kampusnya –tentunya di antar oleh supir pribadi keluarga- . Lalu pulang di antar oleh Yesung –supir pribadinya juga; maksudnya supir pribadi yang benar-benar pribadi miliknya- Hohoho..

.

..

...

..

.

"_CHAGIYA.._!" Yesung berteriak ketika Ryeowook sedang kebingungan mencari dia di kursi kantin.

Bukan hanya Ryeowook yang menoleh, tapi semua yang ada di sekitar sana menoleh kearah Yesung yang merusak pendengaran mereka. Mereka menghela nafas maklum dengan _vocal couple _di SNU itu dan kembali dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Ryeowook untuk mendekat tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu mendekati sang _namjachingu_.

Ryeowook diam sebentar ketika jarak ke kursi yang Yesung tempati tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Yesung tidak sendirian, ternyata disana bersama –ehm- adik iparnya. Ya.. Kai

Ryeowook merutuki Yesung, kenapa ia tak memberi tahu Kai juga akan datang, kalau begitu ia juga akan mengajak Kyungsoo bersamanya tadi. Ryeowook menghela nafas lalu mulai berjalan lagi mendekati Yesung.

"hai _chagy.._"

"hai _oppa.. _hai Jongin.. _oppa mianhae.. _apa _oppa _sudah lama menunggu?"

"_gwenchana chagiya_.. _oppa _juga baru datang kok. _Oppa _juga tadimenunggu tuan Kim Jongin dulu yang sangat lama. Entah kenapa ia ingin ikut bersamaku.."

Ryeowook tertawa ketika Kai memberenggut lucu dan memberikan _deathglare _kearah Yesung. Dua kakak beradik yang ajaib!

Ryeowook lalu menatap Yesung yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ryeowook memberikan tatapan ke Yesung dengan raut bingun seolah berbicara _–bagaimana-ini-_oppa_-disini-ada-Kai-kita-tak-bisa-membicarakan-rencana-kita!-_

Yesung juga mentap Ryeowook dan mengendikkan bahunya _–aku-juga-tidak-tahu-_chagy_!_

Untungnya Kai sedang asik dengan dunianya, ia tak menyadari Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang bertatapan membicarakan dirinya.

Kai sebenarnya mengikuti Yesung bukan tanpa alasan _sih_..

_**Flasback **_

_**Kai Pov.**_

"_arrghh.. aku bosan" _

_Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal, rasanya begitu bosan berada di rumah seharian. Tapi aku mau kemana? hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Sebenarnya ada tugas sih, dan harus di kumpulkan besok. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku ini punya otak yang jenius, jadi tugas itu sudah ku kerjakan dalam sekejap mata. _(tolong jangan timpuk Kai)

"_Aku masih terpikir perkataan Sehun kemarin apakah benar mereka itu... _yuri_? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mereka cantik tidak mungkin kan mereka tidak laku dan berpaling kepada sesama jenis? Itu sangat tidak mungkin!"_

"_...Aku menyukai Kyungsoo _noona_, bagaimana kalau mereka benar benar... arghhh aku bingung.."_

"_..Aku harus menanyakan sendiri kepada mereka. Ahh tidak mungkin aku berbicara pada mereka berdua.. jangan-jangan aku dihabisi oleh mereka kalau itu tidak benar!"_

"_Bagaiman kalau aku tanya pada Kyungsoo _noona_? Sekalian aku bisa berdua dengannya" _(modus)

"_tapi.. bagaimana?"_

_**Normal Pov.**_

"Eomma_~ aku berangkat~" teriak Yesung sesudah memakan sarapannya. Kai langsung menegakkan badannya. Ide muncul di otaknya. Ia lalu tersenyum senang_

"HYUNGGGG_ TUNGGU! AKU IKUTTT.." _

_Yesung yang baru sampai di depan pintu langsung menghentikan langkahnya "KAU BERISIK _KKAMJONG_!" _

"_YAK! KAU JUGA BERISIK JONGWOON!" Jaejoong menyahut dengan teriakan yang menggelegar di dapur sampai-sampai Yesung terkejut, untung ia tidak terjengkang(?), ia sedang berada di tangga sekarang. _

_Yesung lalu nyengir kearah eommanya sambil dadah dadah dan naik kelantai dua. Kamar Kai._

"_mau apa?"_

"_tunggu aku _hyung_, aku ingin ikut ke kampus bersama mu"_

"eoh_? Kau kan libur?"_

"ne_.. tapi aku bosan di rumah.."_

_Yesung tampak berpikir, 'bagaimana dengan membicarakan rencana ku dengan Wookieku kalau Jongin ikut?'_

"_tapi— "_

"_ayolah _hyung~_" Jongin ber_aegyo_ yang membuat Yesung ingin muntah_

"_ck.. yasudah ayo! Cepat kau mandi!"_

"Yes sir_!"_

_CUP_

"_YAKK KIM JONGIN KAU MENJIJIKAN!"_

"_HAHAHAHAA!"_

_**Flasback end**_

Tapi apa nyatanya?

Ryeowook tidak bersama orang yang di harapkannya. Kyungsoo. Ya. Kai berpikiran bahwa dengan ikut bersama _hyung_ tersayangnya ia akan bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya itu, yang otomatis akan mempertemukannya dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi... hari bosan Jongin bertambah bosan. Di tambah sekarang ini ia harus siap-siap menjadi obat nyamuk disitu.

YeWook masih sibuk memberikan tatapan-tatapan berarti kepada masing-masing.

"_eonnie!_"

T_witch! Mood _Kai langsung _connect_ mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Bagai 'Pucuk Dicinta Ulam Pun Tiba', ia yang paling pertama menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah.

Kyungsoo mendekati Ryeowook ketika _eonnie_nya itu melambai kepadanya untuk segera menghampirinya.

Kai langsung merapihkan segala yang menurutnya kurang rapih ketika Kyungsoo yang akan menghampirinya –coret- maksudnya menghampiri dirinya, hyungnya dan kakak iparnya itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapan mereka, ia duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Karena posisinya sekarang adalah dua kursi panjang yang di halangi oleh satu meja putih panjang. Satu kursi di sebrang di tempati Yesung dan Kai dan di kursi yang satunya ditempati oleh Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo. Makannya tadi Yesung dan Ryeowook saling menatap karena mereka bersebrangan (ngerti kan? #ditendang)

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menatap Yesung lagi dengan penuh arti _–mari-kita-pergi-_oppa-

Yesung menangguk mengerti dengan tatapan _yeojachingu_nya. Memang mereka berdua itu sudah mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Dengan tatapan pun mereka bisa berkomunikasi. Luar biasahh.

"Jongin-_ah hyung_ mau mengantar Wookieku ini ke perpustakaan, sebentar lagi juga _hyung _akan masuk kelas"

Jongin menangangguk sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan O.O kepada mereka. Jongin menjerit dalam hati dengan pemandangan indah, lucu, menggemaskan di depannya ini. Dan sungguh hyungnya itu sangat _peka_ terhadapnya.

"_eonn— _"

"kau sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi kan Kyungie? Bagaimana kalau kau disini menemani Jongin yang sedang bosan. Atau... (Ryeowook menyeringai) kalian jalan-jalan saja!"

Kyungsoo diam, ia masih mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook

"Sudah ya kami pergi dulu _bye.. bye.. _KaiSoo~" Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh sambil menyeret Yesung menjauhi Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian _eonnie_nya itu masih dengan tatapan O.O nya, seketika ia mengerjap dan menatap Kai dengan canggung. Entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini.

'_sialan!' _rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati, kenapa ia harus di tinggalkan dengan _namja _tampan ini. Ups. Kyungsoo keceplosan lagi.

"emm _noona gwenchana_?" Kai berbicara ketika ia tidak tahan di tatap terus oleh Kyungsoo dengan dua mata belo-nya. Bisa-bisa ia kelepasan dan menculik Kyungsoo lalu mengurungnya di kamar. Oke itu keterlaluan.

Tapi sungguh itu sangat menggemaskan. Jongin rasanya ingin mencubit kedua pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ itu, lalu mencium kedua matanya, lalu hidung, pipi dan bibir tebal sang _yeoja _di depanya itu. Lalu turun kebawah ke— Jongin tersentak ia malah berpikir yang macam-macam. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu menggemaskan dan tampak _err.. sexy_.

"a-ah _gwenchana _Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis membuat Kai ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok terdekat(?)

'_ahh~ noemu kyeowo..'_

"e-em _noona _e-em i-itu tidak usah mendengarkan perkataan Ryeowook _noona _oke. Kalau _noona _mau pulang bisa aku antar?"

Kyungsoo melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, ini masih jam 10 pagi bisa bosan ia di rumah. Mungkin saran _eonnie_nya tadi bisa di pakai juga. Tapi ia malu mengatakannya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebelum berbicara

"e-em ini baru jam 10 Jongin, a-aku mau menemanimu jalan-jalan. e-eh itu juga kalau k-kau mengajakku.." jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu sangat malu bagaimana kalau Kai meno—

"_Jinjja?_ Yeayy! Tentu aku akan mengajak mu _noona_.. jadi _noona _mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

Kai berseru semangat dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu mengangguk lucu. Kai berdiri dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi kantin.

.

..

.

Di perjalanan sangat hening, Kai sedang fokus menyetir sesekali melirik kearah mahluk cantik di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memegangi tangannya yang tadi di gandeng oleh Kai. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, dan pipinya selalu bersemu merah tanpa ia kontrol. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak tau Kai akan membawanya kemana, ia hanya mengikuti kemana Kai pergi. Kyungsoo semakin bersemu merah ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan pergi kencan.

"_noona.._ ayo turun" Kyungsoo tersentak, ia lalu menoleh ke samping dan disana ada Jongin yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sangat tampan

'_Omo! Jongin berhenti berbuat pipiku semakin memerah arghh..'_

Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu menyambut uluran tangan Kai dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia mengerjapkan takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya ini. Taman Bunga. Bunga yang warna-warni ada dimana-mana menyegarkan mata Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.. ini sangat indah" Kai tersenyum, pemandangan orang di sampingnya ini jauh lebih indah daripada taman bunga yang mereka liat.

Mereka lalu berjalan-jalan disekitar sana. "Soo _noona_.. ayo ceritakan tentangmu.."

Kyungsoo semakin tak kuat dengan ini. Ini adalah cobaan terbesarnya dengan berada di dekat Kai pipinya sekarang sangat bersemu merah. _'Apa itu tadi panggilannya? Soo? Arghh Kim Jongin kau membuatku frustasi!'_

Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaanya "kau tak suka panggilanku _noona_?"

"hah? e-eh tidak! Aku suka. sangat suka"

Kai tersenyum lebar lalu mempererat pegangan tangannya "jadi.. ayolah ceritakan tentangmu _noona~_"

"_eoh_? Tentangku?" Kai mengangguk semangat

"aku Do Kyungsoo, aku lahir tanggal 12 Januari 1993, umurku sekarang 20 tahun dan sebentar lagi umurku akan menginjak 21 tahun. Aku mempunyai orangtua bernama Do Jinki dan Do Kibum, dan aku mempunyai sahabat dekat bernama Byun Baekhyun itu saja tak ada yang _special_ dari ku Jongin.. lalu kau bagaimana? Sekarang ayo ceritakan juga tentangmu.."

Kai jadi teringat tentang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo tadi menyebutkan Baekhyun. Apakah ia harus menanyakannya? Tapi itu akan merusak suasana.

Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lain kali. Kai tersenyum lembut lalu menangguk "namaku Kim Jongin, aku juga lahir di bulan Januari tapi aku tanggal 14 _noona_. Orangtuaku Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, aku mempunyai seorang _hyung_ dan pasti _noona _juga tahu namanya. Aku juga mempunyai shabat dekat si cadel Oh Sehun.."

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika kalimat terakhir Kai, ia memukul bahu Kai pelan "ternyata ulang tahun kita hanya terpaut satu hari Jongin. Ah.. aku tak menyangka"

Mereka terus berjalan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa. Melihat Kyugsoo tertawa itu membuat dunia Jongin seakan penuh dengan _yeoja _bermata bulat ini. Ia ingin memilikinya. Memiliki Do Kyungsoo

Mereka tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat yang Kai inginkan. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon yang ada di taman itu. Pemandangan disini lebih menakjubkan dari yang tadi. Disini juga tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Disana di tengah-tengah taman ini ada air mancur yang di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang cantik. Dan di sekitar taman ini ada ratusan bunga yang membentuk berbagai pola yang lucu-lucu.

Tapi Kyungsoo terpaku oleh satu bentuk. Disana ada ratusan bunga mawar merah yang membentuk hati di tengah tengahnya ada satu mawar putih. Itu sangat indah menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangkit, lalu mendekati ratusan bunga yang membentuk hati itu dengan semangat dan mulai memfotonya. Kai hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti anak kecil itu. Menggemaskan.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo duduk lagi disamping Kai "bagaimana Soo _noona _apakah kau senang?"

"hu'um aku sangat senang Jongin-_ah_" Kyungsoo sedang melihat hasil jepretannya tadi, ia tersenyum sangat cantik.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Kai memetik satu bunga yang berada di dekat mereka dan menyelipkan bunga itu di telinga Kyungsoo.

"eh?"

"biarkan seperti itu, kau sangat cantik _noona_.."

Kyungsoo tertunduk wajahnya kembali merona, ia meremas sedikit _handphone_nya. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Tapi tidak mungkin, disana ada Kai.

Kai terkekeh saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang dihiasi semburat pink, wajahnya menjadi beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik "lihatlah pipimu _noona_, pipimu yang merona membuat kau lebih cantik"

Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai "sudahlah kau membuatku malu..." Kyungsoo menutupi kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

"jangan menutupinya _noona_.." Kai lalu menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipi _chubby_nya, tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

Entah ada setan dari mana, Kai semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun hanya diam. Menatap mata Kai seperti sihir baginya yang mampu melumpuhkan badannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Ia menutup matanya membiarkan Kai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

CUP

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika Kai menciumnya. Bibir itu sangat lembut dan... _hangat_. Tangan Kai masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Kai melumat sedikit bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya. Kening mereka menempel dan jarak merekapun sangat dekat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas Kai yang menyapu wajahnya.

"_n-noona _maafkan aku.."

"tak perlu meminta maaf Jongin.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo menunduk malu dan pipinya sudah semakin memanas.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu Jongin. Bolehkah?"

"apa itu _noona_?"

"e-em apakah kau sering membawa kekasih kekasihmu kesini?"

"kau yang pertama _noona_.."

Kyungsoo tersentak "benarkah?" Kai hanya mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tidak bohong, ini memang pertama kalinya ia membawa seorang _yeoja _kesini.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya hening. Kai sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo sekarang sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memainkan _handphone_nya. Mungkin sedang melihat hasil jepretannya tadi.

_**Kryukk...**_

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh kearah Kai yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata, tapi ia malah nyengir. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya.

"kau lapar Jongin-_ah_?"

"hehehe.. iya _noona_"

Itu memalukan sekali Kai... -_-

..

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo langsung bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang segala yang di alaminya waktu itu. Itu juga dengan segala paksaan dan beberapa ancaman dari gadis ber_eyeliners_ itu.

Reaksi Baekhyun sangat tidak terduga, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan berteriak tidak karuan, ia terus mengoceh sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. Ia sudah kebal.

"Aaaa~ kalian itu sangan cocok Kyung.."

"kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kalau kau akan kencaannn..."

"aaaaa~ aku akan jadi _shipper_ kalian!"

"_shut up _ByunBaek!"

"hahahah liat pipimu memerah Kyungie~"

"Baek _aigoo~ _" Kyungsoo sudah pasrah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk fokus pada buku yang di pegangnya ini, tidak perduli Baekhyun yang terus menggodanya.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya di cium Kai Kyung?"

**. . .**

"ASDFGHJKL.. BYUNBAEK ENYAH KAU!"

_Thank You_

Sudah empat hari setelah acara 'kencan' dadakan KaiSoo, Kai tidak terlihat batang hidungnya lagi. Ia tidak mau munafik, sebenarnya ia merindukan Kai _namja _yang telah membuat wajahnya memerah, hatinya dagdigdug kalau berada di dekatnya. Ia juga sepertinya mulai menyukai _namja _itu. _Namja tan _tampan.

Ia sebenarnya sering bertemu dengan Yesung yang notabene adalah _hyung_nya Kai itu, tapi ia malu untuk menanyakannya. Jadilah ia berpindah haluan bertanya kepada _eonnie_nya Ryeowook. Tapi apa? ryeowook seolah tidak perduli dan menjawab sekenannya. Padahal dia kemarin yang paling heboh. Aneh.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada di taman sekarang. Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya karena ia tidak akan lama, hanya ada satu kelas lagi dan mereka akan pulang.

Tringg..

Kyungsoo merogoh _handphone_nya yang berada di saku celananya. Ada satu pesan disana.

_**From : Lulu **_**Eonnie**

_**To : Kyungie**_

_**Subject : **_**mianhae~**

_**Kyungie **_**mianhae**_**~ sepertinya eonnie ada urusan mendadak, kau bisa pulang duluan. **_**Mianhae ne**_** :)**_

Hufttt.. kyungsoo menghela nafas bosan, kenapa Luhan itu _plinplan_ sekali sih? Kebiasaan!

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menyeret langkahnya ke halte bus, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah pulang ia tidak bisa menebeng(?) tidak enak juga _sih _kalau terus menumpang pada _eonnie_nya yang satu itu. Meskipun Ryeowook tidak keberatan.

"_tid.. did tid did did tid didit tidid~... tid.. did tid did did tid didit tidid~_" (bayangin yang di exo showtime ep. 5 pas pertama masuk ada Baekyun nyanyi tuh, tapi ini D.O yang nyaniinnya. Oke sip)

BRUMM BRUMM BRUMM..

Kyungsoo menoleh, tidak jauh di halte bus itu ada mobil yang berhenti. Ia tidak perduli, ia terus bersenandung kecil sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Orang dalam mobil Jeep itu keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo.

TAP ..

TAP ..

TAPP ..

Sial. Disana Kyungsoo sendirian dan badannya tidak memungkinkan untuk lari sekarang. Tiga orang bertubuh kekar itu semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menoleh ia berdiri dan mencengkram erat tas miliknya.

"hai nona..."

"m-mau apa k-kalian?"

"Terlalu lama ayo cepat bawa dia!" Sahut orang yang badannya paling kekar dan tinggi, dua orang di belakangnya langsung mencengkram kuat lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeret Kyungsoo masuk kedalam Jeep mereka.

"AAAA.. MAU APA KALIAN LEPASKAN AKUU!"

"TOLONGG.. SESEORANG TOLONGLAH AKUU"

Kyungsoo terus meronta tapi apa daya tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa melawan tiga orang kekar yang membawanya ini. Ia terus menangis. Untungnya tiga orang itu tidak macam-macam. Mereka hanya memegangi tangan Kyungsoo dan memberinya ancaman.

"hikss aku m-mau di bawa kemana hiks.."

"DIAMLAH ATAU KAU KU BIUS!"

"hikss.. lepaskan aku.."

'_Jongin tolong aku..' _Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini, ia memikirkan Kai dan berharap Kai yang menyelamatkannya. Kyungsoo terus diam. Ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh orang-orang kekar ini.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika tiga orang itu malah menyeretnya kedalam sebuah _caf__è_. _Caf__è_ sangat sepi, Kyungsoo takut, sangat takut ia tidak bisa apa-apa pikiran negatif mulai berkeliaran di dalam otaknya.

'_apa-apaan ini? Apa aku akan dijual?'_

'andwee... _atau aku akan di perkosa oleh mereka disini? Atau aku akan di jadikan pekerja _sex?"

"hiks.. hikss lepaskan aku.. kumohon jangan jual aku.."

Tiga orang itu tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terus menangis dan meronta, mereka justru malah mencengkram kuat lengan Kyungsoo dan terus menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

'_hiks.. _eomma appa.. _aku takut'_

"MASUK!"

"_m-mwo_? _ANDWE!_"

"Ck.. cepat masukkan dia!"

Satu orang dari mereka membuka pintu itu dan satu orang lagi mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ruangan itu.

KLEK

"YAKK BUKA! BUKA! HIKS.. TOLONG BUKA!"

Kyungsoo terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu tapi hasilnya nihil, malah tangannya sekarang sakit dan matanya bengkak karena terus menangis. Kyungsoo lalu membalikkan badannya, disana gelap dan masih ada satu pintu lagi disana. Kyungsoo takut sekaligus penasaran, ia takut kalau disana pasti ada orang yang sudah membelinya. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

KRIETT...

Disana masih gelap, dan ruangan itu keliatannya sangat luas. Ia menyusuri dinding dan ia menemukan saklar lampu ia lalu menekan saklarnya dan..

CTEK..

TRETTTT TRETTTT TRETTTT….

_SAENGILCHUKKAE HAMNIDAAAAA_ _URI_ KYUNGIEE~

Kyungsoo mematung, ia tidak percaya dengan ini. Kyungsoo masih belum sadar ketika Baekhyun menyeretnya lebih dekat kehadapan mereka.

Sungguh tidak di percaya. Disana ada teman-teman terdekatnya Baekhyun, Xiumin, Suho, Luhan-yang katanya ada urusan- oh dan disana juga ada _yeoja _berdimple dan panda.

Kyungsoo lalu duduk di dekat Ryeowook, _eonnie_nya itu juga membawa teman-temannya dan juga Yesung pastinya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Disana memang ramai dengan kado dan pernak-pernik khas orang yang sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Tapi..

Mana kue-nya?

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu yang tadi Kyungsoo lewati, pertama hanya terlihat kue-nya lalu ada seseorang masuk dan Kyungsoo sekali lagi terkejut. Itu..

"JONGIN!"

"hai _noona.. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida ne.._"

Kai tersenyum sangat tulus, lalu mendekatkan kuenya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

"_noona _ayo tiup.. dan ucapkan harapan _noona_"

Kyungsoo menangguk, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan tangannya.

'_Ya Tuhan ini adalah Ulang Tahun paling berkesan bagiku, tolong bahagiakan orang-orang yang ada di dekatku. Dan semoga aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Amin'_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu meniup lilinnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_wae _Kyungie?" tanya Ryeowook

"kalian jahat! Tadi itu tidak lucu!" Kyungsoo memberenggut lucu, lalu mengundang tawa dari semua yang ada disana.

"jangan salahkan kami, salahkan saja _namja tan_ tampan mu itu heum.."

Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya, itu membuat orang-orang disana ingin mencubitnya. Itu sangat menggemaskan!

Ia lalu menatap Kai wajahnya kembali merona. Tapi ia masih kesal, ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kyungsoo jangan terus menatapnya, nanti bisa bisa dia mimisan" celetuk Yesung dan mereka semua tertawa

"Kyungie ini kado dari kami, dan oh ya perkenalkan teman ku"

"ini Zhang Yixing atau kau panggil dia Lay _eonnie _saja"

"_annyeong _Kyungie" gadis itu tersenyum memamerkan _dimple_nya, tak sadar disana ada yang menahan nafasnya saking bahagia dan siap-siap dengan sapu tangan di sakunya kalau-kalau dia mimisan

Lanjut.

"dan _yeoja _panda ini namanya Tao, ia seumuran denganmu"

"_annyeong _Kyungsoo, Tao _imnida_" Tao tersenyum manis dan Kyungsoo sempat mencubit Tao saking _excited_ dengan _yeoja _berwujud panda ini(?)

"Suho! Kau diam saja.."

"hehe.. _Saengil Chukkae Hamnida_ Kyung"

"_Gomawo _Suho _oppa_…"

KRIK

KRIK

Tiba-tiba hening, Yesung lalu mencolek Ryeowook supaya berbicara

"ehmm Kyungie kami tinggal dulu _ne _.. dan jangan lupa teraktirannya.."

"BYE BYEEE KYUNG!"

Disana …

Kosong.

Hanya menyisakan dua orang, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Suasana menjadi sangat _awkward_. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya grogi dan Kyungsoo malah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_noona mianhae.._" Lirih Kai

Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah, dengan ragu(?) ia memukul Kai bertubi-tubi

"Kau jahat! Caramu sangat ekstrim! Aku sampai terkejut dan rasanya aku ingin mati saja tadi!"

"Aw.. aww _ne mianhae noona_, tapi dengan cara itu aku berhasil membuat kejutan yang tidak akan kau lupakan kan _noona_?"

"cih.. kau percaya diri sekali dasar!" Kyungsoo terus memukul-mukul Kai, walaupun tubuhnya mungil tapi kekuatannya besar juga!

"hahaha .. ya ya ya hentikan _noona _sakitt"

"ck.. rasakan! Rasakan! Ini pembalasan dariku"

CUP

"dan ini ucapan terimakasihku, _gomawo _Jongin" Jongin diam lalu ia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi di kecup oleh Kyungsoo.

"_noona poppo _lagi~"

"YAK MESUM!"

.

.

.

.

"hihihii.. kita berhasil _chagiya!_"

"_ne oppa _uhh aku sangat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo bahagia.."

"_chagy _aku juga ingin di _poppo~_" Yesung menyodorkan pipinya. Ryeowook menatapnya horor "YAK KURA-KURA MESUM!

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

**a/n :**

_Annyeong…_

Pertama-tama author MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA :(

Di chap ini Cuma KaiSoo doang padahal janjinya dua _couple _*pundung

Tapi tenang author udah nyiapin yang KrisTao tinggal dikit lagi, JADI BUAT YANG KRISTAO _SHIPPER _HARAP MERAPAT ! #gandeng #ditimpuk

DAN DISINI KAISOO BELOM JADIAN ! *tariknafas

Gak enak gitu, baru kenal udah jadian aja hehe

Gak janji yaa, author mau _update _lagi besok atau ga hari minggu :)

So di tunggu aja _ne_!

Yang Kedua HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO MY ULTIMATE BIAS DO KYUNGSOO DAN KIM JONGIN MAAF TELAT QAQ

**#HappyKyungsooDay**

**#HappyKaiSooDay**

**#HappyJonginDay**

FF ini juga di dedikasiin buat mereka, meskipun ultah Kai nya gak ada hehehe

Yang terakhir maaf author juga gak bisa bales _review_nya satu-satu waktunya mepet juga _MIANHAEEEEE _T_T

BIG, MEGA, GIGA, ULTRA THANKS TO :

**HyunRa**** . ****Aswshn**** . ****EnchanterPanda****. ****setyoningt**** . ****loveHEENJABUJA**** . ****Wu Zi Rae KTS****. ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** . ****Reezuu Kim**** . ****younlaycious88**** . ****Niiraa****. ****ReikiAkishima28**** . ****wu. .52**** . ****Michelle kim**** . ****aniaani47**. awlia . kt . ByunBaekkie . Park KyungMi . devv . **dwiihae** . Guest . del10 . **edogawa ruffy****. ****Laibel**** . ****Hyomilulu**

Yang follow, favorite dan _silent riders _FF ini :))

Author mau nanya apa FF ini udah ampe disini aja? Katanya gak boleh ada FF yang chara nya _real idol/person _ya? Gimana menurut readers? *krik

Yah udah segitu aja cuap cuapnya..

Last Words..

REVIEW JUSEYOOO..

_XOXO _

17 Januari 2014


End file.
